Méfiez vous de l'eau qui dort !
by ombeline
Summary: Depuis plus de cinq ans qu'il a intégré Poudlard, Severus Rogue encaisse sans broncher tous les coups bas de ses camarades et surtout des Maraudeurs. Mais patience... un jour, il se vengera. Chap 5 en ligne
1. une répartition pas comme les autres

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR à part quelques personnages que j'ai inventés (il ne sont pas durs à trouver d'ailleurs !). La seule chose que j'ai de cette fic, c'est le temps que j'ai passé à l'écrire, et vos éventuelles reviews (allez faire un petit tour en bas à gauche de la page please…)

Ceci est le premier chapitre d'une fic sur Severus Rogue. En fait, j'ai essayé d'imaginer des éléments qui auraient pu se produire lors de la sixième année de Rogue à Poudlard avec les maraudeurs pour conduire au Rogue du tome 6 de JKR. Je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire, mais je pense (en fait j'en suis presque certaine) que je vais adopter tout le temps le point de vue de Severus.

Je relis toujours avant de poster, mais il se peut que certaines fautes échappent à cette correction. Si c'est le cas, sachez que j'en suis vraiment désolée…

En attendant, bonne lecture !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre 1 : Une répartition pas comme les autres.**

Dans la grande salle de Poudlard, l'agitation était à son comble. Les élèves des quatre tables bavardaient, s'interpellaient parfois à l'autre bout de la pièce, se racontaient leurs vacances ; le tout sous le regard bienveillant de leur directeur Albus Dumbledore et courroucé du concierge Argus Rusard. Celui-ci, comme à l'accoutumée, se tenait debout à l'entrée des portes, prêt à les ouvrir dès qu'on lui en donnerait l'ordre pour faire entrer les futurs première année, qui n'allaient pas tarder à être répartis selon la tradition de l'école. Quelles que soient les circonstances, Rusard était toujours accompagné par son affreux matou Mr Grincheux, une horrible bête au pelage miteux qui avait pour mission d'assister le concierge dans sa tâche, c'est-à-dire de veiller à ce que les élèves respectent le règlement de l'école. En théorie, Rusard n'aurait pas dû être débordé, puisque son rôle aurait dû se résumer à empêcher les élèves de courir dans les couloirs, à leur interdire de se battre et à veiller à ce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aille dans la Forêt interdite. Mais en pratique, l'affreux bonhomme passait son temps à espionner les élèves, prêt à les mettre en retenue au moindre incident : il ne tolérait pas les farces et encore moins la saleté. Une fois, un pauvre première année, qui ne connaissait pas encore Rusard ni ses méthodes, avait dû passer une heure à éviscérer des souris pour les réserves du professeur de potion, juste parce qu'il avait eut le malheur de revenir de son cours de botanique avec les pieds mouillés, qui avaient laissé une petite flaque devant les portes de la grande salle. En bref, l'attitude de Rusard en avait fait depuis son arrivée le personnage le plus détesté de l'école. Tous le haïssaient, et la plupart des élèves s'arrangeaient toujours pour lui faire des farces derrière son dos. Certains ne préféraient pas s'impliquer trop, pour ne pas risquer de se faire prendre, ou parce qu'ils préféraient ridiculiser le concierge d'une autre façon, en le provoquant verbalement ou en faisant courir des bruits ridicules sur lui dans les couloirs.

Un éclat de rire particulièrement perçant tira Severus Rogue de ses pensées. Il releva la tête avec agacement, juste à temps pour apercevoir James Potter qui se retrouvait avec deux oreilles de lapin rose vif qui juraient affreusement avec son écharpe rouge aux couleurs de Gryffondor, devant Sirius Black qui se tenait les côtes de rire. Les fausses oreilles de Potter disparurent aussitôt qu'elles étaient apparues, dans un « plop » sonore. Dommage, songea-t-il.

Severus avait beau chercher dans tous les recoins de sa mémoire, il n'y avait trouvé aucune personne qu'il détestait plus que Black et Potter. Et entre les deux, il était incapable de dire lequel il haïssait le plus. Potter et Black, les deux garçons les plus prisés par la gent féminine de Poudlard, et qui faisaient tout pour le rester (et par la même occasion, dissuadaient quiconque de s'approprier leur titre). Potter avait les yeux marron foncé, à la limite du noir, et les cheveux d'un noir de jais, qui étaient perpétuellement décoiffés. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, il était impossible pour Potter de coiffer ses cheveux ; il n'existait ni formule magique ni lotion capillaire capable de venir à bout de ses mèches rebelles. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Severus, et il n'était pas le seul, de penser que Potter faisait exprès de se décoiffer les cheveux, parce que toutes les filles murmuraient sur son passage qu'elles adoraient son air rebelle et que ça lui était sûrement parvenu aux oreilles. Quand à Black, il avait lui aussi les cheveux très noirs, sauf que les siens lui arrivaient aux épaules et étaient impeccablement coiffés. Ses yeux, d'un bleu très clair, conféraient à son visage une sorte de douceur angélique ; Severus avait même entendu une Poufsouffle de quatrième année dire un jour que Black ressemblait à un poète maudit sorti tout droit de l'époque de Dracula. Ce qui prouvait bien la stupidité de cette fille dont il ne se souvenait même plus du nom. Black, poète ? On aurait tout vu !

Derrière lui, un toussotement se fit entendre. Severus se retourna, prêt à toiser la personne qui avait osé l'interrompre :

-Je peux m'asseoir là ? demanda un adolescent au cheveux brun foncé en montrant du doigt la place vide à côté de Severus.

-Il ne manquait plus que lui ! songea amèrement celui-ci.

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas aller ailleurs ? maugréa-t-il.

Pitié, que ce morveux s'en aille ! Tant pis si sa réputation allait encore prendre un mauvais coup, mais devoir supporter cet imbécile pendant tout le repas était au dessus de ses forces ! De toute façon, grâce à Potter et ses amis, sa réputation était déjà au plus bas, alors un peu plus, un peu moins…

Le garçon fit mine de s'en aller, mais se ravisa :

-Dis, j'peux vraiment pas rester ?

-Il reste plein de places là-bas, vas-y et fiche moi la paix !

-Ce sont les places des première année ! Et l'autre est à côté de Crabbe, et la dernière fois que j'ai été à côté de lui à table, il m'a presque assommé parce que je m'étais servi avant lui dans le plat…

Severus soupira. Décidément, pas moyen d'être tranquille !

-Il semblerait qu'avec ou sans mon accord, tu finiras par t'asseoir ici de toute façon, alors fais-le, qu'on en finisse !

Le mioche balbutia un vague merci, et se dépêcha de s'installer. Rogue le regarda avec dégoût. Pourquoi fallait-il que le petit frère de Black soit rentré à Serpentard l'an dernier ? Maintenant, en plus de supporter un Black pendant les cours, il fallait qu'il partage sa salle commune et maintenant ses repas avec l'autre ! C'était peut-être injuste, dans la mesure où si Regulus avait été envoyé à Serpentard, c'est qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose à en tirer, mais la haine que Severus vouait au frère aîné s'était déversée sur le cadet. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais tenté de se venger sur Regulus de tout ce que Sirius lui avait fait subir. Ca pouvait sembler idiot de sa part, puisque maintenant Sirius et James s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour l'embêter, vu qu'il ne ripostait presque pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à punir Regulus. Potter pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait sur lui, ça ne faisait pas de lui un lâche pour autant ! Il se vengerait un jour, mais sur les Maraudeurs et pas sur leur famille. Ils devaient payer eux-mêmes pour leurs actes !

-Tu n'aimes pas mon frère, je crois ?

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour devoir supporter un abruti pareil ? gémit-il intérieurement.

-Tu te trompes, c'est mon meilleur copain, on s'est envoyé des hiboux tout l'été, et d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que la première chose que ton frère a fait quand il m'a vu dans le train tout à l'heure, c'est de me faire un croche-pied ? Bien sûr que ton frère est probablement la personne que je déteste le plus dans cette école, ex aequo avec Potter ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de poser une question aussi brillante ?

-C'est juste que comme tu ne l'aimes pas, je pensais que ça t'aurait intéressé de savoir que mon frère est un banni…

-Banni ? le coupa Rogue.

L'une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne s'était jamais vengé de Sirius Black était qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre quelque chose de vraiment intéressant sur lui. Etre populaire n'empêchait pas Sirius d'être très discret sur sa vie privée, et tout ce que les gens croyaient savoir de lui n'étaient en fait que des ragots colportés par les filles de l'école. Les seules personnes qui devaient savoir quelle personnalité se cachait derrière ce masque d'ange étaient Potter, et dans une moindre mesure Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Regulus pouvait trahir ainsi les secrets de son frère. Ils avaient beau être des frères ennemis, ils portaient le même nom, et donc les fautes de l'un des deux rejailliraient sur l'autre ! Mais visiblement, Regulus Black n'avait pas bien compris en quoi consistait la notion de famille, et Severus s'était peut-être trompé sur son compte. S'il pouvait lui soutirer des informations sur Sirius, ça lui serait forcément utile un jour ou l'autre…

-Oui !

-C'est-à-dire ? répondit Rogue en s'efforçant d'employer un ton poli.

Regulus, tout fier que son histoire puisse intéresser un élève de sixième année et qui ne semblait pas avoir compris que le changement de comportement de Severus était louche, continua sur un ton enjoué :

-En fait, il s'est disputé avec Mère. Moi, je n'ai pas fait attention au départ, c'était juste une dispute de plus. Mais elle a commencé à hurler de plus en plus fort, alors j'ai écouté ! Elle disait qu'il allait falloir que Sirius…

-Moins fort ! le coupa-t-il.

La voix haut perchée de Regulus avait détourné l'attention d'un septième année, Avery, qui les regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

-Je disais, reprit Regulus un peu plus bas, qu'elle disait qu'il avait déjà assez souillé notre nom comme ça en allant à Gryffondor, alors qu'il allait lui faire le plaisir de regagner le prestige qu'il a perdu en allant de ce pas présenter ses respects au Maître…

-De qui parlait-elle ?

-Je n'en sais rien… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Sirius a refusé, et qu'il a craché au visage de Père qui lui demandait d'obéir. Il a dit qu'il était majeur, alors qu'il ferait ce qu'il voulait et rien d'autre. Père a dit qu'il voulait bien voir ça, Sirius a répondu qu'il allait passer la fin des vacances ailleurs. Quand elle a entendu ça, Mère a dit que si Sirius franchissait les portes de cette maison, il n'y remettrait plus les pieds tant qu'elle serait vivante. Sirius a ricané en disant que ça lui rendait service et il est parti. Mère était tellement furieuse qu'elle a effacé son nom de la tapisserie familiale !

Black junior semblait très heureux, comme s'il venait de raconter une bonne histoire. Il attendait visiblement que Severus lui fasse part de ses réactions, mais les portes de la grande salle qui s'ouvrirent en grinçant le dispensèrent de répondre. Une file de personnes entra dans la grande salle : à la tête de la petite procession se trouvait le professeur McGonagall, le professeur de Métamorphose, qui n'avait pas perdu son air sévère pendant les vacances. Derrière elle venaient les petits nouveaux, qui regardaient autour d'eux avec un air apeuré. Certains jetèrent un regard curieux au plafond magique, qui montrait ce soir un ravissant coucher de soleil (le mois d'Août avait été particulièrement chaud, et en ce premier Septembre il faisait encore beau dehors à cette heure). Puis, au moment où Rusard allait refermer les portes, une jeune fille se glissa à l'intérieur de la salle.

Elle est gonflée, pensa Rogue, de rentrer comme ça devant tout le monde avec un tel retard ! D'où il était placé, il ne distinguait pas ses traits. Mais, en regardant attentivement sa cape, il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas d'écusson brodé dessus : cette fille n'était pas élève ici ! réalisa-t-il avec stupeur.

Elle prit place dans la file, derrière les première année. C'est le moment que choisit Dumbledore pour commencer son discours, alors que McGonagall tapotait son verre avec une cuillère pour demander le silence :

-Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Pour cette nouvelle année, je tiens à spécifier que si aucun article n'a été rajouté au règlement intérieur pendant les vacances, il faut quand même que vous l'appliquiez ! Monsieur Rusard aimerait que des sanctions soient mises en place pour tous ceux qui ne manqueront pas de désobéir à cette consigne, et je pense que pour certains d'entre-vous, ces punitions ne seraient pas volées…

En disant ceci, Dumbledore s'était tourné vers la table de Gryffondor, plus précisément vers James Potter, qui le regardait avec un sourire angélique. A un moment donné, Severus crut voir le directeur faire un clin d'œil à l'attrapeur de Gryffondor avant qu'il poursuive son discours :

-Mais je m'en voudrais de faire patienter vos camarades plus longtemps, qui doivent avoir hâte de connaître enfin la maison dont ils vont défendre les couleurs tout au long de leurs études. Ainsi, Minerva, auriez-vous l'obligeance…

Un toussotement discret de la fille qui attendait derrière attira l'attention du directeur (quoique, vu comme elle dépassait tous les autres de deux têtes, ça paraissait bizarre de l'avoir oubliée ! pensa Severus), qui ajouta :

-Ah, et nous avons aussi l'honneur d'accueillir une nouvelle élève qui suivra directement les cours en sixième année, et qui sera elle aussi répartie durant cette cérémonie.

Sur ces paroles, le professeur McGonagall déposa le Choixpeau sur le tabouret qui faisait face à la table des professeurs. Celui-ci se mit à chanter d'une voix éraillée :

_Bonjour, bonjour mes chers amis_

_Vous voici enfin réunis_

_Pour passer cette nouvelle année_

_A suivre les traces de vos aînés_

_Qui sont entrés à Poudlard_

_Pour y apprendre le savoir._

_Du temps où l'école fut fondée_

_Par les quatre plus grands sorciers_

_C'étaient eux qui se chargeaient _

_De dire quelles sont vos qualités_

_Mais cette époque est révolue_

_Et c'est à moi que cette tâche est due !_

_Dépêchez-vous, essayez-moi_

_Pour qu'en toute bonne foi_

_Je puisse alors vous envoyer_

_Là où vous devez aller :_

_Serpentard pour les rusés,_

_Serdaigle pour les acharnés,_

_Les courageux à Gryffondor_

_Et à Poufsouffle les cœurs d'or !_

_Maintenant asseyez-vous_

_Pour que je puisse lire en vous_

_Et puisse pour chacun décider_

_Dans quelle maison vous placer !_

Quelques applaudissements polis saluèrent la fin de la chanson. Severus ne prit même pas la peine de décroiser ses bras, la chanson du Choixpeau avait contribuée à mettre à vif ses nerfs qui avaient déjà souffert des railleries des Maraudeurs dans le train puis de la compagnie forcée (et pas des plus agréables !) de Regulus. Au moins, la chanson n'était pas très longue par rapport à l'an dernier…

McGonagall déplia son rouleau de parchemin et commença à faire l'appel. Severus, qui somnolait en s'efforçant d'ignorer les protestations de son estomac, retint juste qu'Evelyn Lee fut envoyée à Serpentard avant de piquer du nez sur la table. Un coup de coude de Regulus le tira de sa rêverie et il s'efforça de chasser la vision de Potter et Black attachés tout nus à des cactus devant toute l'école pour se concentrer sur McGonagall et la Répartition. Tous les première année avaient vraisemblablement été répartis, et il ne restait plus devant le tabouret que l'inconnue qui était arrivée en retard. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtain clair aux reflets dorés, qui cascadaient harmonieusement sur ses épaules et faisaient ressortir le hâle léger de sa peau. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret avec grâce ; si, pour les première année, il avait été facile de discerner les émotions qui les animaient rien qu'un regardant leur visage, Severus était en revanche incapable d'affirmer avec certitude ce que pouvait bien ressentir cette fille qui débarquait dans un lieu totalement inconnu, et qui était fixée par des centaines d'yeux inquisiteurs. Elle posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Tous les élèves bouillaient d'impatience à l'idée de savoir dans quelle maison cette merveille allait atterrir.

Visiblement, le Choixpeau avait du mal à faire son choix. Ca faisait bien dix minutes que la nouvelle était assise sans bouger, et elle n'avait toujours pas été répartie.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda tout bas Rogue à Regulus.

Il ne devait pas être totalement réveillé quand McGonagall l'avait appelée.

-Nashira Herchlagh, souffla ce dernier.

Severus retourna son attention vers cette dernière, qui ne montrait aucun signe d'impatience. Par contre, lui commençait à trouver le temps long et n'était pas le seul à en juger par les soupirs qui s'élevaient çà et là dans la pièce. Soudain, alors qu'il réprimait un bâillement, Severus vit les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Slughorn se lever en faisant signe à Nashira d'en faire autant. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers une petite porte derrière la table des professeurs. Nashira dut se courber pour rentrer, ayant toujours le Choixpeau vissé sur la tête.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur eux, les paroles fusèrent :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sayuri Yemija, une ravissante japonaise qui était préfète en sixième année à Serdaigle et qui faisait la paire avec Lily Evans.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont l'exclure ? entendit-il Pettigrow demander à Lupin.

-Mais non ! On n'exclut pas quelqu'un sous prétexte que le Choixpeau met du temps à le répartir ! Mais à ce point là, j'avoue que c'est bizarre… lui répondit ce dernier.

De toutes parts, on pouvait entendre des interrogations semblables. Severus était lui-même intrigué par cette fille. Non seulement elle arrivait en retard à la cérémonie et on ne lui disait rien, mais en plus elle allait intégrer le cursus en cours, et le Choixpeau n'arrivait pas à la répartir. A sa connaissance, du jamais vu à Poudlard ! Au bout de quelques minutes, les professeurs et Nashira rentrèrent dans la salle. Le Choixpeau avait retrouvé sa place sous le bras de McGonagall, qui sortit de la salle en l'emportant ainsi que le tabouret pour aller le ranger. Dumbledore prit la parole :

-Je sais que cela va vous sembler étrange, mais Miss Herchlagh n'appartiendra à aucune des quatre Maisons.

Partout dans la salle, des murmures indignés se firent entendre. Dumbledore dut se lever pour rétablir le silence.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle sera renvoyée ? s'enquit Sayuri.

-Pas du tout, Miss Yemija ! sourit le directeur. Cela signifie simplement que Miss Herchlagh suivra sa scolarité ici comme tout le monde, mais que chacune de ses actions ne rapportera pas de points à une des maisons, ni n'en fera perdre. Elle sera bien sûr félicitée pour sa bonne conduite et punie pour ses mauvaises actions, mais elle ne concourra pas pour la Coupe des quatre Maisons. De même, elle ne pourra pas faire partie d'une équipe de Quidditch. Mais à art cela, elle sera considérée comme une élève de Poudlard au même titre que vous tous.

-Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle n'ait pas pu être répartie ? Ca n'est jamais arrivé ! s'écria Black.

Décidément, ce n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien, celui-là, songea Severus avec agacement. Incapable de fermer sa grande gueule !

-La vie est remplie de surprises, monsieur Black ! lui répondit le directeur. Et il y en certains qui sont impossibles à résoudre, même si vous êtes persuadés du contraire, ajouta-t-il en prévision d'une remarque quelconque qui ne vint pas.

Mais, Professeur, demanda Evans après un instant de silence, où va-t-elle dormir, si elle n'est pas répartie ?

-Dans les dortoirs de Serpentard, répondit le directeur.

-Et pourquoi pas Gryffondor ! s'indigna Potter, au grand agacement de Rogue.

-C'est dans les dortoirs de Serpentard qu'il y a le moins de monde, c'est donc là qu'elle ira. Mais, bien sûr, rien ne vous empêche, vous et vos camarades des autres Maisons, de lui communiquer votre propre mot de passe pour qu'elle puisse venir travailler avec vous dans votre salle commune, si vous trouvez que ce système est injuste. Sur ce, que le festin commence ! s'exclama Dumbledore en s'asseyant.

Alors que les plats s'emplissaient de victuailles, Severus vit Nashira s'installer à la table des Serdaigle, à côté de Sayuri qui s'était décalée pour lui faire une place. Il picora distraitement quelques feuilles de salade et un peu de viande tout en réfléchissant à la situation et en s'efforçant d'ignorer Regulus qui s'empiffrait à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien avoir cette fille pour que le Choixpeau ne la répartisse pas ? Il se leva aussitôt son repas fini, et se hâta en direction des dortoirs de Serpentard, où il se coucha rapidement. Severus eut cette nuit-là beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Je posterai le prochain chapitre (**un léger problème de conscience**) dans quelques jours, quand j'aurai l'occasion d'aller sur Internet. J'explique : en fait, je n'ai pas Internet chez moi (même si je fais le forcing sur mes parents, et ils sont en train de lâcher, donc ça devrait être pour bientôt !) donc je poste quand j'ai l'occasion, et il n'y aura pas de jour fixe de parution. Mais je promets de poster toujours dans les limites du raisonnable ! De même, je réponds aux reviews, mais parfois il faut attendre un peu pour avoir la réponse (pour les mêmes raisons de problèmes d'Internet… ). Mais n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en laisser, ça me fait très plaisir !

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé mon one shot La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Et, encore une fois, bonne lecture !

ombeline

9


	2. un petit problème de conscience

Bonjour! Je poste un peu plus vite que ce que j'avais prévu, et ce grâce aux reviews! Merci AgathePotter de reviewer tout ce que je fais, et (jme répète mais c'est pas grave lol) un grand merci à Sibyl666 (pourvu que je n'aie pas écorché ton pseudo, je ne suis plus très sûre de l'orthographe...). Pour ce chapitre, je trouve qu'il ne sert pas à grand chose (enfin qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose question action) mais il est important quand même pour comprendre le mode de pensée de Severus, et qu'il expliquera mieux les décisions que Severus prendra par la suite...

Mais je vous laisse juger! bonne lecture!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre 2 :** **Unpetit problème de conscience.**

Quand Severus se réveilla le lendemain, il lui fallut un petit moment pour qu'il réalise qu'il était bien de retour à Poudlard, et pas dans sa vieille maison perdue au fin fond de la campagne anglaise. Severus soupira en pensant à sa famille. Sa mère était morte peu après son entrée à Poudlard ; son père savait depuis longtemps qu'elle était malade, mais ne l'avait pas dit à son fils pour ne pas le troubler : c'était déjà suffisamment affreux de perdre sa mère, inutile de le savoir à l'avance… Quand à son père, un moldu employé des Pompes Funèbres, il avait beau aimer son fils à sa façon, il ne le comprenait pas, ne l'avait jamais vraiment compris et le comprenait encore moins depuis que Severus était entré à Poudlard. Et, même si Severus rentrait chez lui pendant les grandes vacances, le fossé s'était progressivement creusé entre le père et le fils.

Tobias Rogue avait épousé Eileen Prince contre l'avis de ses parents ; et comme les parents d'Eileen s'étaient eux aussi opposés au mariage de leur fille issue d'une famille au sang pur avec un moldu, le jeune ménage s'était coupé de toute sa famille. Severus n'avait donc jamais vu aucun de ses grands parents, ni ses nombreuses cousines (il n'avait pas un seul cousin, d'après ce que son père lui avait dit). Au début, ça lui avait manqué. Il était fils unique et était donc livré à lui-même chez lui quand ses parents étaient au travail. Et, comme il habitait dans un village de moldus et qu'il était à moitié sorcier, il n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec les jeunes de son village, de peur qu'il ne laisse échapper une parole qui trahirait ses origines. Pour les mêmes raisons, il n'avait pratiquement jamais quitté sa maison lorsqu'il était enfant, sauf pour accompagner sa mère lorsqu'elle allait faire ses courses au Chemin de Traverse. Au fil du temps, la jalousie que suscitaient chez lui les enfants moldus (qui, eux, avaient des amis et n'étaient pas confinés chez eux à longueur de journée) avait laissé place à la haine, une haine brûlante qui lui rongeait le cœur. Et Severus, en grandissant, était devenu replié sur lui-même, ne se liant d'amitié avec personne et ne parlant aux gens que si c'était nécessaire.

A Poudlard, il n'avait pas d'amis. Il avait été très fier quand il avait reçu sa lettre, parce que ça signifiait qu'il n'allait plus être tout seul, mais il avait rapidement déchanté en arrivant à l'école. Pas mal d'élèves étaient d'origine moldue, et Rogue ne voulait pas avoir un quelconque rapport avec des gens de la race de ceux à cause de qui il avait passé une si détestable enfance ; quant aux Sang Pur, ils étaient presque tous bornés et stupides. Il était donc resté tout seul ; pourtant, il ne s'ennuyait pas. Severus passait beaucoup de temps à lire des livres empruntés à la bibliothèque pour s'améliorer dans sa matière de prédilection : la défense contre les forces du mal. C'était d'ailleurs ses dispositions dans cette matière qui étaient à l'origine de sa première altercation avec James Potter. En première année, il n'y avait pas eu de problème, le cours de DCFM des Serpentard était commun avec les Serdaigle. Mais en deuxième année, c'était avec les Gryffondor. Jusqu'alors, les Maraudeurs avaient à peu près laissé Severus tranquille : bien sûr, ils l'avaient embêté, parce que c'était un Serpentard et que la rivalité entre leurs deux maisons avait toujours existé. Et puis Severus n'avait pas été gâté par la nature au niveau du physique, ce qui attirait les moqueries. Il avait les cheveux très noirs qui arrivaient aux épaules, mais l'effet produit n'avait aucun rapport avec ceux de Black : les cheveux de Severus se plaquaient le long de sa tête en mèches graisseuses, et ne faisaient que rendre son nez encore plus gros. La seule chose acceptable dans le visage de Rogue était ses yeux noirs dans lesquels brillaient un éclair d'intelligence.

Toujours est-il que lors du premier cours de DCFM de deuxième année, le professeur Warrant, un sorcier plutôt petit et rond mais très dynamique, avait décidé de faire combattre les élèves deux par deux pour évaluer leur niveau. Et le hasard (ou plutôt la malchance !) avait voulu que Severus se retrouve avec James Potter. Potter, dont le père était un Auror très réputé, était très bon en matière de sorts de duel, vu son âge, et Severus avait eu beaucoup de mal à le battre. Potter avait très mal pris cette défaite, et s'était aussitôt plongé dans des recherches plus poussées sur ce Severus Rogue qui l'avait battu en duel. Severus ignorait comment Potter s'y était pris pour pénétrer dans les quartiers de Serpentard, mais celui-ci avait réussi à savoir que Severus vouait une haine sans nom aux Sang-de-Bourbe et qu'il n'avait pas d'amis, de telle sorte que même ceux de sa maison ne le défendaient pas. Ce qui avait permis à Severus de devenir le souffre-douleur attitré de Potter et Black (quel insigne honneur !). Certaines personnes avaient pitié de lui, mais en général, elles restaient indifférentes devant son sort. Qu'importe ce que subissait ce Serpentard disgracieux qui haïssait les élèves d'origine moldue, qu'il allait même jusqu'à qualifier de Sang-de-Bourbe !

Severus soupira. Ca ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Il se leva, prit une douche rapide et s'en alla vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, et par la même occasion découvrir son nouvel emploi du temps. En sortant de la salle commune, il fut interpellé par la nouvelle:

-Hé, est-ce que ça te dérangerait de me conduire jusqu'à la grande salle, s'il te plaît ? Je n'ai pas encore bien mémorisé comment on y allait et j'ai peur de me perdre dans tous ces cachots ! lui demanda Nashira.

De près, elle était encore plus jolie que de loin. Elle avait les yeux marron très clair aux reflets dorés, et ses traits étaient tellement fins qu'on aurait pu les croire gravés dans de la porcelaine. Severus hésita, mais il fallait mieux qu'il accepte. Inutile de se retrouver avec une personne de plus sur le dos dès le début, et faire connaissance avant qu'elle ne soit au courant des rumeurs lancées par Potter !

-D'accord. C'est par là, dit-il en la guidant le long des cachots humides.

-C'est gentil de m'accompagner, lui dit-elle. Je m'appelle Nashira. Et toi ?

-Severus. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es arrivée à Poudlard en cours de cursus, reprit-il après quelques minutes de silence, et pas en première année comme tout le monde ? Tu as déménagé et tu as dû changer d'école ?

-Si on te le demande, tu n'auras qu'à dire que oui, je suis venue ici parce que on père a été muté pour son travail.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai, je suppose ?

-Quelle perspicacité, ironisa-t-elle.

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu là ? questionna-t-il.

-A ma place, tu te confierais vraiment au premier venu ?

Severus reconnut que non.

-Je suis nouvelle ici, reprit-elle, et je ne sais pas à qui je peux faire confiance, s'il y a bien des gens ici qui soient dignes de confiance. Ce n'est pas facile d'arriver là où les gens se connaissent tous depuis des années, tu sais ! Vous devez tous avoir des secrets entre vous, ou bien rester ensemble ou dire du mal des autres…

-A qui le dis-tu ! soupira-t-il.

Ce faisant, ils étaient arrivés devant les portes de la grande salle. A la table des Serdaigle, Sayuri Yemija fit des grands signes à Nashira. Celle-ci s'apprêta à la rejoindre, mais glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Rogue en attendant :

-Je vais t'avouer quelque chose : j'ai une très bonne mémoire et je savais parfaitement venir à la grande salle toute seule.

-Tu t'es bien foutue de moi ! Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as demandé de t'accompagner ?

Rogue était furieux, même si rien sur son visage ne le laissait paraître.

-Pour la simple raison que tous les élèves que j'ai vus hier soir m'ont plus ou moins dit du mal de toi, et que je voulais voir si c'était justifié !

-Et ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'aller s'asseoir près de Sayuri avec laquelle elle entama aussitôt une conversation animée. Rogue était stupéfait. Quelle fille bizarre ! On lui disait du mal de lui, et au lieu de le fuir, elle recherchait sa compagnie ? Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas arriver les Maraudeurs.

-Alors Snivellus, tu dragues la nouvelle ?

-Voyons, Sirius, tu devrais savoir que c'est un mot qui n'existe pas dans son vocabulaire, pour la simple et bonne raison que personne n'est assez idiot pour s'intéresser à Snivellus… La preuve, même les Serpentard l'ignorent ! répliqua James.

-Comme quoi, il y a peut-être eu un regain d'intelligence chez les Serpentard ces dernières années ! ajouta Pettigrow.

Potter et Black explosèrent de rire à cette tirade, et Lupin esquissa un sourire.

-N'exagère pas, quand même ! Dans ce cas précis, ce n'est pas de l'intelligence, c'est simplement une question de survie : étant donné qu'avoir Snivellus comme ami revient à nous avoir sur le dos, je ne connais personne de normalement constitué qui prendrait un tel risque ! débita Potter, un air satisfait sur son visage.

Severus en eut vite assez : cette fois-ci, il n'avait rien fait, et la méchanceté gratuite, ça commençait à bien faire… Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien, Potter n'était peut-être pas si méchant que ça, simplement immature. Mais il ne se rendait absolument pas compte de son comportement et ne voyait pas à quel point ses paroles pouvaient faire mal.

-Il semblerait que tu sois toi-même débile, alors, puisque tu t'obstines à me parler alors que même les autres Serpentard ne s'y abaissent pas, sauf quand c'est absolument nécessaire ! rétorqua-t-il à Potter. Et maintenant, si ça ne te gêne pas, j'aimerais bien aller prendre mon petit déjeuner tranquillement !

Sur ce, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la table des Serpentard, où il fut rejoint peu après par Regulus Black.

-Rassure-toi, lui dit celui-ci, mon frère faisait moins le fier quand Mère l'a banni !

C'était sûrement vrai, et cette pensée mit du baume au cœur de Severus. Mais en attendant, la tête de Black Junior lui rappelait bien trop celle de son aîné pour qu'il puisse supporter de le voir en mangeant. Il attrapa donc un toast et quitta la table sans dire un mot, en arrachant au passage son emploi du temps des mains de la préfète de Serpentard, un pimbêche de septième année qui avait la grande chance d'être la sœur de cet idiot de Gregory Parkison. Une fois dans le hall, il s'adossa à un des murs et découvrit le contenu de son parchemin. Cette année allait être plus reposante que la précédente (au niveau du travail seulement, parce que s'il était question de supporter les Maraudeurs, c'était déjà en mauvaise posture !). En effet, Severus n'avait choisi de continuer que les matières qui lui paraissaient indispensables pour réussir sa carrière. Il ne savait pas encore exactement dans quelle voie il allait s'orienter, mais il avait l'intention de faire quelque chose où il était question de vraies méthodes de magie, où l'on côtoyait la magie noire tous les jours. Il avait refusé catégoriquement d'être Auror, puisque c'était la carrière que Potter envisageait ; du coup, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Qui sait, peut-être que Dumbledore accepterait de lui confier le poste de professeur de DCFM à Poudlard, quand Warrant aurait pris sa retraite (ce qui ne devrait pas tarder) ?

En attendant, Severus avait choisi de continuer la Métamorphose, la DCFM, les potions, les sortilèges, et la botanique. Il se serait bien passé de cette dernière matière, d'une part, parce qu'il ne la trouvait pas très intéressante, et d'autre part parce qu'il n'aimait pas du tout le professeur Lamarck (qui le lui rendait bien !). Mais, malheureusement pour lui, McGonagall avait catégoriquement refusé qu'il ne continue que quatre matières, et il s'était résigné à continuer la botanique. Ca pouvait quand même lui être utile pour les potions, et puis mieux valait continuer ça que l'Histoire de la magie, ou pire, la divination avec Trelawney ! En attendant, il commençait par potions. Il se dirigea vers les cachots et attendit devant la porte.

Il attendait depuis presque une heure quand le professeur Slughorn arriva, suivi peu après par les Maraudeurs au grand complet, puis par Lily Evans et Sayuri Yemija. Il y avait aussi deux autres Serdaigle, Marlene McKinnon et Caradoc Dearborn, et une Poufsouffle, Alice Hornar. Ah, et il avait failli oublier le petit ami de cette dernière, Franck Longdubat, un Gryffondor mais qui aurait mérité aussi d'être à Poufsouffle, selon lui ! Curieusement, il était le seul Serpentard ; tous les autres avaient préféré suivre les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, matière qui demandait moins de travail et où il n'était absolument pas nécessaire d'écouter en cours pour avoir de bonnes notes.

Il s'installa à sa place favorite, au premier rang, le plus près possible du mur. Pourtant, Rogue était loin d'être un fayot ; simplement, il se plaçait le plus loin possible des Maraudeurs qui s'asseyaient toujours au fond du cachot. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas continué les potions par intérêt pour la matière, mais par simple nécessité : Potter et Black, parce qu'ils en avaient besoin pour devenir Aurors, Lupin sans doute pour suivre ses amis, et Pettigrow sûrement parce que Slughorn était un des professeurs qui se montrait le plus indulgent avec lui.

Le professeur commença par souhaiter la bienvenue à ses élèves, puis expliqua vaguement le contenu du programme de sixième année avant d'inscrire sur le tableau les ingrédients de la potion qu'ils allaient devoir confectionner aujourd'hui. C'était une variante du veritaserum : à la base, les effets étaient les mêmes, mais à un niveau bien moindre puisqu'on ne pouvait faire révéler à la personne interrogée qu'un seul souvenir. Par conséquent, la potion était aussi beaucoup plus simple à faire. Severus était en train de hacher en petits morceaux son foie de Niffleur quand la porte des cachots s'ouvrit en grinçant.

-Excusez-moi, Professeur, je m'étais perdue ! s'exclama Nashira d'une voix hachée.

Décidément, être en retard, c'était une manie chez cette fille !

-Ce n'est rien, Miss Herchlagh, allez donc vous asseoir à côté de monsieur Rogue au premier rang, lui répondit le professeur.

Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça ! pensa-t-il tandis qu'il poussait ses affaires en maugréant pour lui faire de la place. Il ouvrit ensuite son vieux livre de potions et suivit les annotations complémentaires de celles de Slughorn. Jusqu'alors, il était, et de loin, le meilleur de la classe en potions. Les seules personnes susceptibles de lui faire de la concurrence étaient Evans et Black ; ce qui conduisait Potter à se moquer de son ami parce qu'il aimait bien une matière de Serpentard. Mais, à sa grande surprise, alors qu'il était en train d'ajouter des yeux de souris desséchés à son mélange qui prit une teinte gris très clair, un coup d'œil sur le mélange de Nashira lui permit de constater que le sien était parfaitement transparent. Il resta perplexe : il avait suivi les instructions à la lettre, ce n'était pas normal ! Elle avait dû se tromper, voilà tout… Malheureusement, quand Slughorn vint vérifier leurs chaudrons, il resta bouche bée devant celui de Nashira, qu'il couvrit de compliments, et il ne dispensa pas à Severus les compliments habituels, mais un vague « continuez, monsieur Rogue ». Voilà maintenant qu'on lui volait la vedette dans la matière où il était le meilleur avec la DCFM !

Il continua à fixer le chaudron de sa voisine avec une telle intensité que celle-ci finit par lui demander s'il avait un problème. Ce à quoi il répondit :

-Non, c'est juste que… je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu as fait pour avoir un tel résultat !

Elle soupira :

-C'est sûr que ce n'est pas grâce aux indications de ce manuel pathétique que tu apprendras à faire des potions correctement ! Et je trouve que tu t'es déjà bien débrouillé !

-Ca ne me dit pas pourquoi tu connais aussi bien la manière de faire les potions !insista-t-il.

-Ecoute, si on te le demande, tu diras que tu n'en sais rien ! rétorqua-t-elle. Par contre, ce que je veux bien faire, reprit-elle après un instant de silence, c'est t'aider à annoter ton livre avec ce que je sais… si tu es d'accord, bien sûr !

Il lui tendit son manuel, qui n'était pas en très bon état vu qu'il l'avait acheté d'occasion (comme presque toutes ses affaires de cette année d'ailleurs !). Il avait préféré économiser son argent de poche pour s'acheter une tenue de soirée, car Dumbledore avait bien précisé dans la lettre de fournitures qu'il y allait avoir un bal à Halloween cette année. Severus avait tenu à aller choisir une belle robe de sorcier, même s'il était persuadé qu'il ne trouverait pas de cavalière, à moins de forcer quelqu'un à venir avec lui avec un Imperium. La robe avait beau améliorer son physique, elle ne changeait pas sa figure pour autant !

-Merci, répondit-elle en attrapant le livre.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as l'intention de me révéler les secrets de ta réussite, juste comme ça, pour le plaisir d'être gentille avec quelqu'un qui n'en a strictement rien à faire de toi ?

-Bien vu, le surdoué de service ! répliqua-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. En échange, je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi…

Ca, il l'avait deviné tout seul, merci bien ! Ce qu'il voulait, c'était savoir exactement ce qu'elle attendrait de lui, en échange de son aide en potions…

-Ce que je veux que tu fasses, reprit-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible, c'est que tu me donnes des informations sur tes camarades de dortoir.

-Quoi !

Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça !

-Oui, que tu me dises pour chacun quel est leur secret le plus intime, bref ce qui leur ferait le plus de mal si c'était révélé au grand jour…

-Et tu crois vraiment que je trahirais mes camarades de dortoir juste pour tes conseils ? Je ne les aime pas mais ce n'est pas une raison, vu que je les connais depuis plus de cinq ans, et toi seulement depuis hier !

-Et crois-tu qu'ils hésiteraient une seule seconde à te trahir s'ils étaient à ta place ?

Il ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. Elle avait raison, et elle le savait.

-Je ne forcerai pas à accepter. Crois-moi, si tu refuses, je trouverai un autre moyen pour avoir les renseignements dont j'ai besoin. Mais je te conseille juste de faire ce qui est dans ton intérêt. Si tu refuses, tu auras ta conscience pour toi, mais ça ne t'apportera rien, puisque les gens que tu couvriras ne sont pas tes amis, et eux n'hésiteraient pas à te trahir dès qu'ils en auront l'occasion. Alors que si tu acceptes, tu bénéficieras de mon aide en potions, et je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'est pas négligeable ! Et puis, je peux te jurer que je ne me servirai de ces informations que si je n'ai pas le choix, et que personne ne saura qu'elles viennent de toi. Maintenant, c'est à toi de voir ! Par contre, je te conseille de te dépêcher, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'attendre indéfiniment ta réponse. Et sache que c'est la seule fois où je te proposerai mon aide.

Severus ne savait pas quoi faire. Fallait-il trahir les autres Serpentard pour une inconnue, dont les motifs étaient sûrement peu louables, seulement pour s'améliorer en potions ? Mais après tout, quel intérêt avait-il à les couvrir, puisque qu'il les trahisse ou pas, le blâme lui retomberait forcément dessus ? En fait, ce n'était qu'un simple combat avec sa conscience… Et il se sentait capable de faire face. Ca faisait un bon moment qu'il ne l'écoutait plus, de toute façon…

-J'accepte, lui dit-il enfin.

-Je savais que j'avais eu raison de venir te voir alors, lui dit-elle en lui rendant son livre sur lequel elle avait annoté la page du jour.

-Tu étais tellement sûre que j'allais accepter que tu avais déjà annoté mon manuel ?

Severus était abasourdi.

-Eh oui ! répondit-elle alors que le professeur leur demandait de venir déposer à son bureau un flacon de leurs potions pour qu'elles puissent être notées. Inutile de te demander de ne parler à personne de notre petite conversation, ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir du cachot.

Severus resta songeur et il ne protesta même pas quand Black fit exploser un pétard dans son chaudron, en l'éclaboussant de potion visqueuse des pieds à la tête. Quel intérêt pouvait-elle trouver à connaître les petits secrets de Crabbe et Goyle, ou de cet idiot de Gregory Parkison ?

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'il sortait de son cours de Botanique, il entendit Potter clamer haut et fort qu'il avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. La jalousie de Severus pour le Gryffondor ne s'en trouva qu'accrue. Pourquoi fallait-il que Potter aie tout ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout lui réussissait ? Ah, si seulement Nashira avait pu lui demander de livrer les secrets des Maraudeurs au lieu de ceux des Serpentard… Il ne connaissait presque rien de ses ennemis, mais il se serait fait un plaisir de trouver un tas de renseignements à lui livrer, même s'il devait fouiller le château de fond en comble pour ça ! Après tout, tout ce qui pouvait affaiblir James Potter ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique…

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Niark niark niark... Qui a dit que Severus avait l'intention de faire payer à James toutes ses humiliations? Moi? Jamais... M'enfin les choses intéressantes vont commencer à partir du prochain chap qui est déjà écrit mais que je garde en réserve parce que je n'ai pas encore écrit le chap 4, et puis aussi parce qu'il faut bien faire durer le suspence! Enfin j'espère que vous n'allez pas être choqués par le chap 3 (**humiliation, compromission, conspiration **)...

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!

ombeline


	3. humiliation, compromission, conspiration

Bonjour ! inutile de dire que j'ai sauté de joie devant mon pc quand j'ai vu que j'avais des nouveaux lecteurs ! Je remercie donc tout le monde pour les reviews, qui me motivent énormément (la preuve, hier soir, j'ai commencé le chap 4, alors que j'avais prévu de me reposer un peu parce que j'avais passé toute la journée devant l'ordi, mais bon…)

Aulandra17, je réponds ici à ta review, vu que tu ne m'as pas laissé d'adresse mail. Je vais me répéter en disant que ça m'a fait plaisir je suis contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère que tu vas bien aimer la suite !

Et AgathePotter, j'espère que tu ne vas pas m'envoyer de SMS indignés parce que j'ai osé maltraiter ton James (quoique maltraiter, c'est un bien grand mot lol). En tout cas je pense que ce chap va te faire réagir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : Humiliation, compromission, conspiration.**

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Severus s'efforça d'épier Nashira, dans l'espoir de découvrir ce qui pouvait bien la motiver à espionner les Serpentard. Mais, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'apprit rien. La jeune fille s'asseyait à côté de lui à chaque cours de potions, annotait son manuel, l'aidait à s'améliorer, mais ne lui adressait pas un mot en dehors des cours, même quand ils se croisaient dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il fallait avouer que cette technique avait des avantages : les autres élèves du cours de potions croyaient qu'elle restait avec lui juste parce que Slughorn l'avait placée là en début d'année et ils la plaignaient pour ça, plaintes qu'elle acceptait avec le sourire. Et ainsi, aucun élève de son dortoir ne saurait que c'était lui qui avait fourni les informations sur eux à Nashira. Severus avait rassemblé tout ce qu'il pouvait sur ses camarades et avait résumé le tout sur un parchemin qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, pour éviter qu'on le lui prenne. Mais si ça continuait comme ça, il n'allait pas avoir de problèmes, puisque ça faisait presque deux mois qu'elle lui avait demandé de l'aider, et qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'il était temps de lui fournir les informations… A croire qu'elle avait oublié ! Pourtant, d'après ce que Severus avait deviné du caractère de la jeune fille, c'était peu probable, voire totalement impossible ! D'autant plus qu'elle l'aidait toujours en potions. Mais alors, qu'attendait-elle ?

Mis à part ses tentatives d'espionnage ratées sur Nashira, le début d'année se déroulait exactement comme Rogue l'avait prévu : il avait de bonnes notes, travaillait ses matières juste le nécessaire pour les obtenir, sauf pour la DCFM qu'il étudiait à fond à l'aide des livres de la bibliothèque, d'une part parce que ça l'intéressait, de l'autre pour battre Potter. Et enfin, il passait le reste de son temps à éviter Regulus Black dans la salle commune de Serpentard (il s'était avéré que celui-ci n'avait rien d'autre à lui apprendre sur Sirius et était encore plus collant qu'il n'en avait l'air, c'était dire !) et les Maraudeurs dans tout le reste du château. Ca par contre, c'était moins évident. Certains jours, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas faire un pas dehors sans tomber sur eux, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Quand il avait de la chance, ils revenaient du terrain de Quidditch et étaient trop épuisés pour lui parler, ou bien ils étaient trop absorbés dans la préparation du prochain tour qu'ils allaient jouer à Rusard. Le dernier en date avait été de rallonger les poils de Mr Grincheux et de le teindre en vert flash en le revoyant dans les couloirs avec une pancarte marquée Grinch autour du cou. Inutile de dire que son propriétaire n'avait pas vraiment apprécié.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours, et il avait eu son compte de mauvais tours. Surtout que les Maraudeurs avaient l'imagination débordante en ce moment : ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose à lui faire. Pas plus tard qu'hier, ils avaient ensorcelé la porte de la serre quatre pour qu'elle se ferme à son approche. Il avait passé une demi heure à essayer en vain de rentrer en cours, mais n'avait réussi qu'à s'épuiser pour rien. Et Lamarck n'avait rien voulu entendre. Résultat de l'affaire, il avait écopé d'une retenue en plein pendant le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, qui s'était avéré être Gryffondor contre Serpentard, c'est-à-dire le seul qui l'intéressait de l'année. Il était sûr que Lamarck l'avait fait exprès ! Quoique en y réfléchissant bien, ça ferait toujours quelques heures en moins où il ne verrait pas Potter se pavaner sur son balai, et sa horde d'admiratrices hystériques qui ne manquaient jamais de hurler dès qu'il passait devant elles ; et il y en avait même à Serpentard !

Au moment où il arrivait dans le hall, il aperçut les Maraudeurs qui se dirigeaient vers la grande salle. Il aurait dû s'en douter, et là ce n'était même pas la peine d'espérer pouvoir les éviter. Il allait avoir droit à une altercation devant la moitié de l'école et, à en juger par la mine de Black, il allait en prendre plein la figure…

-Il me semblait bien avoir aperçu une tache de graisse sur pattes qui descendait l'escalier !

Non loin de là, Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent. S'il avait encore eu quelques remords quand aux renseignements qu'il avait sur eux, tout prêts à être donnés à Nashira, ceux-ci s'évanouirent en un instant.

-Regarde James, ça dégouline presque le long de son nez… continua Black tout en s'approchant de lui.

-Si j'étais toit, Sirius, je ne m'approcherais pas… Imagine que ce soit contagieux ! renchérit Potter. Je te préviens, n'espère même pas pouvoir rentrer dans notre dortoir si tu reviens avec des cheveux dans cet état !

-Bon, les gars, on y va ? demanda Remus.

-Oh, attends un peu ! Pour une fois qu'on l'a sous la main, ce serait dommage de le laisser partir, supplia James.

-T'es incorrigible… soupira Remus, sans pour autant partir.

-Eh, tout le monde ! Vous croyez que Snivellus danse bien ? Je prends les paris ! hurla Black pendant que Potter sortait sa baguette magique.

-Tarentallegra ! cria-t-il avant que Severus eût pu sortir la sienne.

Aussitôt, il sentit ses jambes s'en aller dans tous les sens sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les arrêter, le tout sous les éclats de rire de tous les élèves présents. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers, et ses jambes s'arrêtèrent d'elles-mêmes. Il s'écroula sur le sol, et releva la tête juste à temps pour voir Lily Evans s'avancer vers Potter.

-Mais t'es vraiment irresponsable ! hurla-t-elle.

-Eh, James, lança Black, fais gaffe, si ça tombe, Lily est en train de tomber amoureuse de Snivellus !

-Toujours aussi drôle, Black ! répliqua celle-ci d'un ton cassant.

Puis, en se tournant vers Lupin, elle continua :

-Je sais que tu n'as rien fait et que ce n'était certainement pas ton idée, mais quand même, tu es préfet, et tu les laisse faire des choses pareilles… Tu me déçois, Remus !

-Mais, Lily, tu ne vas pas te mettre dans des états pareils pour lui, commença Pettigrow. Ce n'est que Snivellus, et…

Visiblement, c'était la chose à ne pas dire. Loin de se calmer, Lily se déchaîna encore plus :

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? C'est comme si tu disais qu'il n'était pas humain !

Rogue en avait assez d'entendre les gens hurler.

-La ferme Evans ! Je peux me défendre tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin d'une Sang-de-Bourbe…

Il vit Lily pâlir sous l'insulte, mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Elle avait essayé d'être gentille, mais c'était par pitié, et il ne voulait pas de sa pitié !

-C'est ce que tu dis, mais tu ne le fais pas, reprit-elle un ton en dessous.

-Il t'a traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, et tu continues à lui parler ! s'indigna James.

-Mais ça me répugne de le voir comme ça encaisser tous vos coups sans rien faire !

-Oh, rassure-toi, Evans, le jour où je me vengerai, Potter regrettera tout ce qu'il m'a fait…

-Mais bien sûr, Snivellus, le coupa James. Comme si tu en étais capable… D'un côté, c'est exactement comme Lily : elle dit toujours qu'elle nous punira un jour pour nos blagues, et ça fait cinq ans que j'attends la punition. C'est comme pour le bal de samedi : elle a dit dix fois qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller avec moi, mais en fait, elle ne va pas être capable de me le refuser ! Hein, Lily Chérie ? lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres devant Sirius hilare.

Visiblement, sa tirade n'avait pas été du goût de Lily, qui de pâle était devenue écarlate.

-Ah, tu crois ça ? C'est que tu me connais bien mal !

-Et que comptes-tu faire alors ? continua James, imperturbable.

-Pour commencer, retirer cinquante points à Gryffondor…

-Hein ? intervint Remus pour la première fois. Mais c'est aussi ta maison !

-Peut-être, mais quand je vois que c'est aussi celle d'énergumènes comme eux, répliqua-t-elle en désignant Potter et Black, je t'assure que par moments je ne suis pas fière d'y appartenir… Et, si ça pouvait leur mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle…

-Il en faudra plus que ça pour nous arrêter, mon cœur ! sourit James.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais fini ! Vous irez tous les quatre en retenue avec Rusard…

-Ca, c'est vache ! s'écria James. Surtout que Peter n'a rien fait !

-C'est justement ce que je lui reproche ! Il aurait dû t'arrêter !

-Il aurait eu du mal, tu ne crois pas ? rétorqua-t-il alors que Remus explosait de rire.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer !

-D'un côté, continua Sirius, des retenues avec Rusard, on en a déjà fait des dizaines, et on n'en est pas morts !

-Tu sais toujours trouver les mots qu'il me faut, toi ! répondit James à son ami avant de se tourner vers l'élue de son cœur. Et, Lily, maintenant que tu as bien joué à la préfète qui défend le pauvre petit Rogue conte les vilains Maraudeurs, est-ce que tu veux bien aller au bal avec moi ?

-Allez, Evans, renchérit Sirius, maintenant que tout le monde a bien vu ton côté Miss Préfète Parfaite et que tu nous a montré ce dont tu étais capable en matière de revanche, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose, tu veux bien dire à James que tu vas l'accompagner au bal, pour qu'on puisse enfin aller manger ?

-Tu crois ça ? TU CROIS CA ? hurla-t-elle.

-Je crois surtout que j'ai entendu, Evans, alors parle un peu moins fort, s'il te plaît. Et, continua Sirius, pour répondre à ta question, bien qu'on ne puisse pas dire que tu le mérites vu la manière dont elle était posée, non, je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr ! Toi qui est incapable de faire du mal à une mouche, et même à un Snivellus, tu ne vas quand même pas briser le cœur de James ?

-Tu crois qu'il mérite que je sois gentille après ce que vous venez de me dire ? se radoucit-elle.

-Tu vois bien que tu vas venir quand même ! s'écria James.

Et il se mit à faire des bonds de joie, ce qui lui donnait un air particulièrement ridicule. Rogue appréciait beaucoup le spectacle. Quel dommage que le ridicule ne tue pas… songea-t-il.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! C'est toi qui interprètes mal mes paroles !

-Je les interprète comme il faut ! De toute façon, les filles sont incapables de m'en vouloir plus de cinq minutes, alors… dit James d'un air fataliste.

-Qui te dit que je ne t'en veux pas ? questionna-t-elle.

-Tu n'oseras rien me faire de toute façon… Tu n'es qu'une préfète, et à part donner des retenues injustifiées et retirer des points sans raison, tu n'as aucun pouvoir ! Arrête de te prendre pour McGo, ça ne te va pas du tout !

-Crois-moi, James, tu as tort de me sous-estimer ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que peut faire une fille par vengeance !

-Vraiment ? Eh bien tu n'as qu'à me donner un aperçu !

-Tu y tiens tant que ça ? questionna-t-elle.

-Oui, pour voir ce que tu vas faire… Et à part une gifle, te connaissant je ne risque pas grand chose !

-Ca, c'est ce que tu crois…

Sur ce, Lily fit un grand sourire à James. Rogue, qui était resté pour profiter un maximum de la vision des Maraudeurs en train de se faire remettre à leur place, la vit avec stupeur se diriger vers lui avec un sourire encore plus éclatant :

-Ca te dirait de venir avec moi au bal de samedi, Severus ?

Il resta abasourdi, et à en juger par le silence de mort qui venait de s'abattre sur le hall, il n'était pas le seul. Potter avait la bouche ouverte, comme s'il s'était préparé à gober une mouche.

Mais qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de Lily Evans ?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

L'information selon laquelle Lily Evans allait au bal d'Halloween avec Severus Rogue se répandit dans le château comme une traînée de poudre. Tous se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu pousser l'une des plus jolies filles de Poudlard à accompagner l'un des garçons qui, s'il n'était pas le plus laid de l'école (il y avait quand même deux ou trois spécimens pires que lui) n'en demeurait pas moins selon l'avis général le plus désagréable. Et ce qui surprenait encore plus, c'est que Rogue avait accepté d'aller au bal avec une Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il détestait.

A vrai dire, Rogue avait été aussi surpris que les autres par la proposition de Lily et avait mis une bonne minute avant d'accepter. Et il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui avait pris. D'accord, Evans était jolie, mais c'était une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Et puis elle ne faisait pas ça pour lui, mais pour se venger du fait que Potter ait remis en question son autorité de préfète. Au moins, il ne passerait pas la soirée tout seul… Mais quand même, de là à y aller avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, il y avait des limites ! Même si c'était pour narguer Potter !

Alors qu'il attendait sa cavalière dans le hall, Severus entendait les gens murmurer quand ils passaient devant lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? se demanda-t-il pour la centième fois de la journée. Il vit Black descendre de l'escalier au bras de Sayuri, suivi par Potter qui lui était seul. Se pouvait-il qu'il aille seul au bal parce qu'Evans avait refusé de l'accompagner ? Non, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, songea-t-il alors qu'il le vit se diriger vers Nashira, qui venait de remonter des cachots. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus aurait aimé être à sa place. Potter lui jeta un regard destiné à le tuer sur place, mais ne lui dit rien. Ce soir, pensa Severus, c'est ma victoire ! Mais il n'avait aucun doute : Potter et Black allaient lui faire payer cet affront à l'ego de Potter au centuple, et ce même si c'était plus de la faute de Lily que de la sienne. Mais ça, Potter ne se l'avouerait jamais !

Par contre, il était un peu déçu que Nashira accompagne son ennemi au bal. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas son mot à dire et ne savait rien de cette fille en dehors du fait qu'elle était douée en potions et voulait des renseignements sur les Serpentard. Mais il se considérait comme lié à elle par le pacte qu'ils avaient fait, et il n'aimait pas la savoir avec Potter. Enfin, c'était son problème à elle, pas le sien !

Il chassa ses idées moroses et donna son bras à Lily, qui était ravissante dans sa robe vert pâle assortie à ses yeux. Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux auburn en une queue de cheval retenue par un ruban de la même couleur que sa robe ; Severus songea en la voyant qu'après tout, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il ait acheté une robe neuve. Bien que très sobre (noire avec un léger liseré argent au col et aux poignets), au moins elle ne faisait pas miteuse. Par contre, il n'avait pas essayé de se coiffer. Il ne fallait pas abuser, quand même !

Ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle juste derrière James et Nashira qui les ignorèrent superbement. Ceux-ci s'installèrent tous les deux à la table de Gryffondor, alors que Lily et lui prirent place à celle des Serpentard. Ils restèrent dix bonnes minutes sans s'adresser un mot avant que Rogue ne se décide à parler.

-Je peux savoir exactement pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça à Potter ? s'enquit-il.

-A vrai dire, avec le recul je trouve que ma réaction était un peu excessive… dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. Mais ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal d'être remis à sa place, pour une fois.

-De là à faire un coup pareil, il y a une limite !

-Honnêtement, je t'ai demandé ça en partie parce que je pensais que tu allais refuser. Je sais que tu me détestes, et rassure-toi, je ne t'aime pas non plus. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de trouver que le comportement de James avec toi frise l'imbécillité… Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je pense que ça va déjà servir de leçon à James pour un bon moment, et que c'est inutile de nous forcer à faire la comédie plus que nécessaire. On va danser la première danse ensemble, puis je retournerai avec les Gryffondor, et toi tu feras ce que tu voudras.

-Tu as tout à fait raison sur le fait que je te déteste, et que ça ne m'amuse pas d'être avec toi ; je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'accepter, mais crois-moi, je regrette ! Ca m'ennuie d'aller au bal juste pour me moquer de Potter. Parce que, contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, je te jure que je vais vraiment me venger de tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Ce n'ai pas parce que j'ai toujours tout encaissé sans rien dire jusqu'alors que ça va durer indéfiniment ! Et le jour où ça arrivera, je te prie de croire que ça va être sa fête… En tout cas, je suis peut-être désagréable et je déteste tous les Sang-de-Bourbe sans exception, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de reconnaître que Potter ne te mériterait pas…

-Il n'est pas aussi odieux que tu le crois ! répliqua-t-elle. Bien qu'à ta place, rien de ce qu'on pourrait me dire ne me ferait changer d'avis sur lui, vu ce qu'il t'a fait. Mais je crois vraiment qu'une part de lui ne se rend pas compte de ses actes, et qu'il les regrettera plus tard.

-Quand il les regrettera, s'il les regrette un jour, ce dont je doute, il sera trop tard.

Il vit à l'expression de Lily qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Elle avait tort. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'avait jamais riposté que c'était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait tout faire sans jamais avoir de représailles… Il attendait simplement son heure.

Ils mangèrent leur repas entier sans échanger un seul mot. Tout avait été dit. Et Severus avait horreur de parler pour ne rien dire.

-On va danser ? demanda Lily au moment où les premières notes de musique se firent entendre.

Il acquiesça sans rien dire, et ils allèrent sur la piste de danse. Au grand déplaisir de Severus, la plupart des élèves leurs jetaient des regards curieux, ou bien ne les quittaient pas des yeux. Severus savait que ses observateurs guettaient le moindre de ses faux pas, pour pouvoir ensuite se moquer de lui à leur guise. Par contre, une ou deux fois, il aperçut dans le regard d'autres élèves de l'envie, presque de la jalousie. Sur le coup, il se sentit gêné. C'était la première fois qu'il expérimentait ce genre de chose… Il se concentra à nouveau sur la danse pour éviter de faire le faux pas qui viendrait tout gâcher. Quand la musique s'arrêta, il laissa échapper un très léger soupir de soulagement. Il s'en était sorti, il avait sauvé les apparences, au grand dam de Potter qui le regardait avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

Chez Lily aussi, le soulagement était perceptible. Elle le remercia quand même d'avoir joué le jeu avant de retourner vers les Gryffondor. Severus s'apprêtait à s'en aller pour profiter d'une soirée tranquille (la salle commune devait être déserte) quand quelqu'un le retint par le bras. C'était Nashira, splendide dans sa robe bleu pâle aux reflets argentés.

-Tu danses ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et le prit par la taille. Franck Londubat et Alice Hornar, qui passaient à ce moment-là, les regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

-Alors, reprit-elle alors qu'ils tournaient au rythme de la musique, quel effet ça te fait de découvrir les joies de plaire à la gent féminine ?

Elle éclata de rire au vu de sa mine renfrognée.

-Rassure-toi, je plaisantais. Et si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai autant que toi horreur de cette mascarade. Cette soirée est interminable.

-Alors pourquoi prolonges-tu ton supplice, et le mien par la même occasion ?

-Mais c'est évident ! Rien que pour le plaisir de danser avec toi, Sévie… répondit-elle.

Le visage de Rogue prit une teinte pivoine.

-Tu verrais ta tête ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Mais non, ce n'est pas pour ça, mais simplement parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'on puisse avoir une petite conversation privée sans que ça paraisse suspect ! reprit-elle plus sérieusement. Tout le monde va croire que je suis venue danser avec toi parce qu'Evans l'a fait, et ça ne me surprendrait pas que Yemija vienne le faire aussi quand on aura fini !

-Certainement pas ! s'exclama-t-il avec horreur.

-Tu ne connais vraiment rien aux filles, Rogue ! dit elle en éclatant de rire. Elle viendra parce qu'elle voudra éviter que tout le monde dise qu'elle n'a pas osé faire la même chose que sa meilleure amie !

Severus sentit son corps se crisper en écoutant parler Nashira. Une danse, passe encore. Deux danses, c'était vraiment limite. Disons que le fait que ce soit avec Nashira rendait le calvaire plus supportable. Mais trois danses, c'était hors de question !

-Oh que si, Rogue, répliqua-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, tu iras danser avec elle si elle te le demande. Je ne veux pas que tu attires les soupçons sur nous, et c'est ce que tu feras si elle te demande une danse et que tu lui refuses, alors que tu as accepté pour Lily que tu hais parce qu'elle est Sang-de-Bourbe, et pour moi que tu ne connais pas alors que tu es plutôt méfiant de nature !

-Tu as conscience de ce que tu me demandes ? maugréa-t-il.

-Eh oui, et c'est bien pour ça que c'est drôle ! répondit-elle. Plus sérieusement, tu n'as pas oublié que je t'avais demandé de me rendre un petit service ?

-J'aurais eu du mal, sachant qu'à chaque fois que je tombe sur mon livre de potions, je vois tes indications partout ! Et j'avoue que je commençais à me demander si tu t'intéressais vraiment à…

-Bien sûr que je m'y intéresse ! le coupa-t-elle. Seulement, je voulais m'assurer que tu aies bien eu le temps nécessaire à tes recherches, et après je n'ai plus trouvé d'occasion de te le demander ! Par contre, je crois que tu vas devoir supporter une danse de plus, vu que celle-ci est finie et que tu ne m'as rien dit…

-Pas la peine ! dit-il avec soulagement.

Soulagement qui fut de courte durée : à peine eut-il glissé le morceau de parchemin à Nashira que Sayuri Yemija s'avança vers lui avec un grand sourire. Et, malgré tous ses efforts pour y échapper, Severus dut encore supporter une danse avant de pouvoir se dérober à ses obligations mondaines. Il prétexta après cette danse qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air, puis une fois qu'il eut franchi les portes de la grande salle, partit en courant le plus vite possible. Il ne s'arrêta que quand il eut un point de côté tellement marqué qu'il lui était impossible de faire un pas supplémentaire, et s'affala contre un mur du château. La cote de popularité qui montait aussi rapidement, même si ce n'était que pour une soirée, c'était trop pour lui !

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Et voilà ! A un moment j'ai hésité à couper le chapitre au milieu (niark…) . C'était sympa pour le suspense, mais après tout le monde m'aurait traitée de sadique (c'est un peu vrai d'un côté… et pas qu'un peu ! lol !). Et puis ça aurait vraiment fait trop court !

Pour ceux qui se demandent d'où vient le titre de ce chap, en fait, c'est parce que quand je l'ai écrit, j'étais en plein délire sur le Roi Lion avec ma sœur, et on était en train d'écouter la chanson Soyez Prêtes (celle où c'est Scar qui chante). Et à un moment, il dit « je dis compromission, je dis conspiration, je crie humiliation ! ».

Et j'aime beaucoup ce moment là ! En plus, je trouve que ces mots correspondaient bien aux états de Severus dans ce chap, alors je les ai notés, je les ai remis dans l'ordre, et ça nous donne un titre de chap…

En bref, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce chap. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire celui-là ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !

Le prochain chapitre devrait s'appeler **les armures ont des oreilles**. Je n'ai pas tout à fait fini de l'écrire vu que je n'étais pas censée poster le troisième aussi vite (encore une fois, merci les reviews ! ) donc je ne sais pas quand il viendra, mais ça ne devrait pas être pour dans très longtemps… (ça veut dire pour dans trois quatre jours, si j'ai accès au net, et même avant si je peux !)

A bientôt

ombeline

9


	4. les armures ont des oreilles

Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chap, et à peu près dans les temps en plus ! Et il n'y a vraiment rien de tel que les reviews pour la motivation, donc encore une fois, je remercie les reviewers. Vos reviews sont très sympa !

RAR : Aulandra17, ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir ! (je suis pareille quand je lis des fics lol) en tout cas j'espère que ce chap te plaira ! biz !

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre quatre : Les armures ont des oreilles.**

Severus ne savait pas exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il s'était enfui en courant de la salle de bal. Et heureusement, personne n'avait cherché à le retenir. Quiconque ne connaissant pas Severus Rogue aurait pu croire qu'il venait de passer la soirée de ses rêves : lui, Serpentard insignifiant et détesté par les coqueluches de l'école, venait de danser avec les trois plus belles filles de son année. Mais à ses yeux, c'était tout le contraire. Il n'aspirait qu'à sa tranquillité, mais même ça, il n'arrivait pas à l'obtenir.

Il était toujours appuyé contre le mur, et laissa son esprit dériver au fil de ses pensées. Celles-ci tournaient principalement autour du comportement de Nashira, mais aussi de celui de Potter, qui ne lui avait pas adressé une seule remarque cinglante de la soirée. En temps normal, il s'en serait réjoui, mais dans les circonstances actuelles, c'était louche ! Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond… Et il aurait bien aimé savoir quoi.

Il dut s'assoupir sans s'en rendre compte, car à un moment donné, il réalisa qu'il n'entendait plus les faibles échos de musique qui provenaient de la grande salle. Il serait peut-être temps de rentrer, songea-t-il avec lassitude. Il se remit péniblement debout, et marmonna un vague lumos qui projeta un halo de lumière opaque au bout de sa baguette. Quelle soirée, maugréa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il se trouvait au troisième étage, non loin de la salle d'Arithmancie. Il allait devoir faire un sacré bout de chemin avant de retourner aux cachots !

Priant pour ne rencontrer personne, il se mit en route. S'il tombait sur un préfet, ou pire, un professeur, ça allait être sa fête ! Severus se demanda une fois de plus comment les Maraudeurs faisaient-ils pour arriver à explorer le château toute la nuit sans jamais se faire prendre. En l'occurrence, ce soir, leurs petites techniques pour éviter les professeurs mais surtout Rusard lui auraient été bien utiles ! Quoique, pour l'instant, il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal, puisqu'il était arrivé au premier étage sans encombre.

Il allait s'engager dans l'escalier principal, qui lui permettrait de déboucher directement dans le hall, d'où il pourrait rejoindre son dortoir. Mais, mû par une sorte de pressentiment, il éteignit sa baguette et se plaqua contre le mur. Bien lui en prit, car à peine s'était-il écarté du chemin que le fantôme du baron sanglant surgit du sol et apparut directement dans l'escalier, à l'endroit exact où se serait trouvé Severus s'il avait commencé à descendre. Etant donné que c'était le fantôme de Serpentard, le baron ne l'aurait peut-être pas dénoncé ; mais il possédait un caractère lunatique qui aurait très bien pu le conduire à amener Severus directement dans le bureau du professeur Slughorn. Une fois le danger écarté, Severus se ravisa et décida de rentrer dans les quartiers de Serpentard par des escaliers détournés ; ça serait plus long, mais il aurait moins de chances de faire des mauvaises rencontres.

Mais il semblait que la chance n'était malheureusement pas avec Severus ce soir là, puisqu'en rebroussant chemin, il marcha par inadvertance sur la queue de Mr Grincheux, qui détala aussitôt en poussant un miaulement de protestation. Nul doute qu'il allait prévenir Rusard ! Autant dire que Severus était en mauvaise posture. Il se mit à courir, enchaînant les passages secrets et les couloirs interminables à toute vitesse, porté par l'énergie du désespoir. Quand il s'arrêta enfin, il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune notion immédiate de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Et pire, que quelqu'un approchait. Plusieurs personnes même, d'après leurs bruits de pas. Et qui étaient vraisemblablement en train de se disputer. En d'autres termes, qu'elles n'apprécieraient sûrement pas de le trouver là.

Severus se glissa en hâte derrière une armure qui était debout à côté d'une porte entrouverte. Les voix se rapprochaient dangereusement. Pourtant, il ne vit personne. La porte à côté de l'endroit où il était caché s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant. Jetant un coup d'œil au sol, il ne vit qu'un rat qui se faufilait par l'ouverture. Ce n'était que ça ! Mais les voix étaient toujours là. Ces voix qu'il était certain de connaître… La porte s'était plus ou moins rabattue, mais un léger jour subsistait. Severus s'extirpa avec difficulté de sa cachette en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible et s'approcha de la porte, avant de coller son œil par la fente.

Ce qu'il vit le rassura sur sa santé mentale. Les Maraudeurs au complet se tenaient debout au centre de la pièce. Donc, il n'avait pas rêvé ! Et il devait bien y avoir une explication rationnelle sur la manière dont ils étaient rentrés dans la pièce. Explication qui lui fut fournie par Black :

-Y'a pas à dire, James, je crois que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir une cape comme la tienne… soupira-t-il en jetant un regard d'envie au morceau d'étoffe qui miroitait aux pieds de Potter.

Rogue retint un sifflement d'admiration. Une vraie cape d'invisibilité ! Pas étonnant qu'ils ne se fassent jamais prendre, avec une telle merveille !

-Tu parles… Quand je pense que je ne peux même pas m'en servir pour aller tordre le cou à Snivellus dans les dortoirs de Serpentard, par moments je me demande si elle m'est vraiment utile ! répondit Potter d'un air chagrin.

Ah ! pensa Severus. La conversation allait s'avérer instructive, s'il en croyait ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il bénit Mr Grincheux, qu'il maudissait encore quelques instants plus tôt, et se rapprocha un peu plus de la porte, l'oreille aux aguets.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Le mot de passe ? On trouvera toujours un moyen de l'avoir ! répliqua Black au même moment, essayant tant bien que mal de réconforter son ami.

-Ah oui ? rétorqua Potter d'un ton amer qui n'échappa à Rogue et qui lui arracha un sourire de contentement. Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? La dernière fois qu'on a réussi à obtenir le mot de passe des Serpentard, c'était parce que ton idiot de frère a été suffisamment bête pour le laisser échapper devant nous ! Et après la correction qu'Avery lui a infligée devant tous les Serpentard réunis, je doute que quiconque nous le redonne ! On ne va quand même pas torturer quelqu'un pour l'avoir ! On n'est pas des Mangemorts !

-On pourrait peut-être demander à Nashira, suggéra Black. Après tout, elle dort chez les Serpentard, mais elle n'appartient pas à leur maison. On a peut-être une chance !

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle nous le donnerait, intervint Lupin pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

-Pourtant, James avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec elle tout à l'heure, pas vraie Jamesie ? continua Black.

-Tu parles… Tu crois que c'était intéressant pour elle d'aller au bal avec quelqu'un qui a passé la soirée à regarder Evans, ou à tuer Rogue des yeux ? demanda Lupin.

-Pour Snivellus, ça n'avait pas l'air de la gêner plus que ça d'en entendre dire du mal… sourit Potter.

Curieusement, Severus eut de la peine en entendant ces mots. Bon, il n'avait jamais réussi à cerner Nashira depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, mais il ne la croyait pas hypocrite… Il fallait croire qu'il s'était trompé.

-Quoi ? questionna Remus. Elle t'a dit du mal de Rogue ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Elle n'a pas parlé sur son dos, mais elle ne m'a pas empêché de parler quand je l'ai fait.

Severus laissa échapper un sourire de victoire. Bon, elle ne l'avait pas défendu, mais au moins, elle ne l'avait pas enfoncé ! Et puis, c'était Nashira, il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre...

-Une qualité qu'Evans n'a pas ! ricana Sirius. Tout compte fait, James, tu devrais la draguer à la place de Lily…

Severus vit Potter esquisser un sourire triste.

-Même si je le voulais, Patmol, je n'y arriverais pas…

Un silence gêné tomba sur le groupe, vite rompu par Pettigrow, qui prit la parole d'une voix hésitante :

-James, qu'est-ce que c'est que des Mangemorts ? demanda-t-il.

La question refroidit immédiatement l'ambiance dans la pièce. D'habitude, Severus mourait d'envie de serrer le cou de Pettigrow à chaque fois qu'il interrompait les cours de cette manière. Pourtant, il ne détestait pas le Gryffondor, qui lui ne l'insultait pas à tout bout de champ, contrairement à ses camarades… Mais pour une fois, l'ignorance de Pettigrow allait lui être utile. Lui aussi avait tiqué tout à l'heure en entendant ce mot dont il ne connaissait pas le sens. Ce qui n'était au final pas très surprenant puisqu'il avait passé ses vacances hors de tout contact avec le monde magique, qu'il n'était abonné à aucun journal, et qu'il ne parlait à personne. Enfin, il parlait à Nashira en Potions, mais c'était un cas à part… Mais quelque chose lui disait que, s'il en croyait les regards gênés que s'échangeaient Potter, Black et Lupin, Pettigrow avait soulevé un sujet sensible. Pourtant, Pettigrow était un Sang-Pur qui était beaucoup plus en contact que lui avec la communauté magique. Ce qui voulait dire que les informations qu'il allait entendre étaient sûrement très secrètes. Mais Potter était encore et toujours au courant de tout avant tout le monde. Il n'était pas fils d'Aurors pour rien, celui-là !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, James ? demanda Sirius. On lui dit ?

Réponds oui ! implora silencieusement Severus. Quoi que ce soit, ça pouvait toujours être utile de le savoir !

-Il finira bien par l'apprendre, soupira Lupin avec philosophie. Mieux vaut que ce soit par nous, au moins il saura la vérité, et pas de vulgaires ragots…

-Très bien ! lança Potter. As-tu entendu parler récemment d'actes étranges ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Pettigrow.

-A priori, je dirais non.

-Eh bien, depuis quelque temps, il se passe des choses bizarres. Des moldus disparaissent sans laisser de traces, d'autres sont retrouvés morts, quelques bâtiments moldus sont saccagés…

-En quoi ça nous concerne ? coupa Pettigrow.

-Ce qui nous concerne, Peter, répondit James avec un air agacé sur le visage, c'est que ce sont des sorciers qui sont les auteurs de ces crimes. Bien sûr, quand le ministère s'en est rendu compte, il a prévenu les Aurors, et leur a demandé de retrouver les responsables. Et ce que les enquêtes ont révélé, ça fait froid dans le dos, crois-moi… C'est un espèce de mage noir qui se fait appeler Voldemort qui est à l'origine de tout. Il recrute des recrues parmi les Sang-Pur et leur demande s'il sont d'accord pour l'aider à accomplir sa tâche, à savoir, l'éradication des Sang-de-Bourbe par les sorciers dignes du nom. Les meurtres des moldus, c'était juste une mise en jambes ; maintenant, il a arrêté, et c'est aux sorciers qui ne sont pas d'ascendance magique qu'il s'attaque. Ils sont torturés, massacrés… Mes parents ont été récemment appelés pour aller empêcher une attaque contre un employé du ministère. Quand il sont arrivés, c'était trop tard. Un véritable boucherie… Je crois que le corps n'était même plus reconnaissable.

Severus vit Pettigrow porter sa main à sa bouche, soudain très pâle. Il fallait avouer que, même s'il se sentait indifférent quant à la mort de ces moldus, les méthodes de ce Voldemort étaient barbares ! Quel était l'intérêt de les torturer puisqu'ils allaient mourir juste après, de toute façon ! Si Voldemort tenait tant que ça à les tuer, autant le faire en une seule fois !

-Et… les Mangemorts, alors ? balbutia Pettigrow.

-Ce sont les serviteurs de Voldemort, répondit Lupin.

-Mais comment sais-tu tout ça ? Les journaux n'en parlent pas, aucun élève n'a l'air d'être au courant…

-Mes parents sont Aurors, Peter, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! Et c'est normal que le Ministère ne veuille pas dévoiler des informations pareilles… Tu imagines la panique que ça engendrerait ?

James se laissa tomber par terre avec lassitude. Severus était presque gêné de surprendre son ennemi dans une position de faiblesse. Mais il n'allait pas en profiter. Pourtant, à ta place, lui ne se serait pas gêné pour t'insulter ! lui murmura une petite voix intérieure très désagréable. Il l'ignora ; il voulait une revanche sur un Potter en pleine possession de ses moyens.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir dans quel état je suis… soupira Potter. Je n'ai qu'une hantise, c'est qu'un jour, McGo vienne me chercher pendant un cours pour me dire qu'on a retrouvé mes parents dans le même état que l'employé du ministère…

-Ils sont Aurors ! répliqua Black avec fougue. Il savent se défendre !

-Tu parles, rétorqua Potter d'un ton amer. Ils n'en sont que plus exposés…

Personne ne répondit, tous se contentèrent de lancer des regards compatissants à Potter.

-Tu as de la chance, Sirius… continua ce dernier. Tu détestes peut-être tes parents, mais au moins tu n'as pas à trembler pour eux, puisqu'ils soutiennent Voldemort.

-Ce ne sont plus mes parents ! répliqua Black avec hargne. Je te signale que Mère m'a banni parce que j'ai refusé de rejoindre les rangs de son maître !

Le silence retomba, chaque Maraudeur étant perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain, Severus vit Lupin bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ca, ce n'était pas bon signe !

-On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, déclara le Gryffondor. Je ne tiens pas à ne que tout le monde nous fasse une réflexion comme quoi on a encore été traîner dans les couloirs en pleine nuit !

-Le côté Préfet de Remus finit toujours par refaire surface ! sourit Pettigrow.

-Si tu insistes, Lunard… soupira Potter. Mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que je pouvais faire pour me venger de Snivellus… Je te jure qu'il va me le payer !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, James, on trouvera bien quelque chose ! lui répondit Black avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Severus vit Potter se relever, puis se saisir de la cape d'invisibilité, qu'il s'apprêta à étendre sur ses camarades. Severus se recula aussitôt et reprit sa place derrière l'armure. Il eut tout juste le temps de s'installer correctement avant que la porte ne s'ouvre puis ne se referme toute seule. Mais cette fois, il savait que les Maraudeurs étaient à deux pas de lui, et il espérait que son cœur, qui battait avec un bruit sourd, ne le trahirait pas. La voix de Pettigrow retentit soudainement devant lui, et sans l'excellente maîtrise de ses nerfs qu'avait Severus, il aurait sûrement sursauté, en révélant sa présence par la même occasion.

-Mais, les Mangemorts…

-Tais-toi, Queudver, répliqua Potter. Ce n'est plus le lieu, ni le moment !

-C'est vrai, ça ! renchérit Black. Même les armures ont des oreilles, ici.

Severus sourit tandis que les bruits de pas des Maraudeurs ne furent bientôt plus qu'un son étouffé. Ils n'imaginaient pas à quel point…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, par mesure de précaution, Severus sortit de derrière sa cachette improvisée et étira ses muscles endoloris par les longues minutes d'immobilité forcée. Il sourit en pensant à l'ironie des événements : finalement, en le forçant à danser avec Yemija, Nashira lui avait rendu un sacré service ! Sans ça, il ne se serait pas enfui, et serait directement rentré dans la salle commune… Ç'aurait été vraiment dommage qu'il rate une conversation qui s'était révélée très instructive. Tout d'abord, il avait eu la confirmation que Potter chercherait bien à se venger de l'histoire du bal. Comment, il ne savait pas ; mais on pouvait faire confiance à Black pour l'aider à trouver une revanche pas sympathique ! Il faudrait qu'il soit sur ses gardes…

Ensuite, il en avait appris bien plus sur Potter en surprenant cette conversation qu'au cours des cinq dernières années. D'une, Potter aimait vraiment Evans. Et ça, c'était une vraie surprise pour Severus. Lui qui pensait que Potter ne considérait la jeune fille que comme une proie sur son tableau de chasse… Il tenait enfin un moyen de pression sur le Maraudeur ! Il allait commencer à réfléchir à la meilleure manière de se venger de Potter à travers Evans quand il se ravisa. Il eut presque honte d'avoir ne serait-ce que songé s'abaisser à une telle éventualité. Evans ne lui avait rien fait et n'était pas responsable du fait que Potter soit amoureux d'elle ; à vrai dire, elle était plutôt à plaindre pour ça ! Non, il trouverait autre chose… Potter devrait payer en personne !

Et de deux, Potter était très au courant de la situation dans le monde sorcier. Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi Potter se sentait aussi concerné. Bon, d'accord, ses parents étaient en première ligne. Mais s'ils étaient aussi forts que le sous-entendait Black, ils ne risquaient rien ! Quand à ce Voldemort… Quel intérêt pouvait-il bien trouver à tuer des moldus ? Il voulait affaiblir le ministère, soit. Mais les moldus n'avaient rien à voir là dedans, et il aurait pu trouver une autre méthode pour faire réagir les Aurors ! Faire preuve d'un peu d'imagination, par exemple, faire du chantage sur Gringotts… Ainsi, les moldus n'auraient pas été impliqués. On aurait pu croire que Severus aurait adhéré directement aux idées de Voldemort concernant les moldus, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Severus les haïssait, les vomissait de tout son être, mais il ne voyait pas à quoi ça pourrait bien lui servir de les exterminer ; même si ça le soulagerait de passer ses nerfs sur l'un d'entre eux, ça ne lui rachèterait malheureusement pas une enfance…

Il soupira, et bailla longuement. Il n'avait que trop traîné, et ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Il avait failli se faire pincer dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu trois fois ce soir et avait eu de la chance de s'en tirer sans punition. Non pas qu'il craignait les retenues, mais il n'aimerait pas que les Maraudeurs puissent soupçonner qu'il avait surpris une partie de leur conversation. Il avait déjà assez de mal à les supporter comme ça, inutile de donner à Potter un motif pour l'humilier encore plus !

Cette fois-ci, le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard se fit sans mauvaises rencontres, au grand soulagement de Severus qui n'aspirait plus qu'à retrouver son lit après cette soirée mouvementée. Il murmura le mot de passe, et s'introduit dans l'ouverture qu'avait laissé le mur de pierre qui masquait l'entrée des quartiers de sa maison en se décalant. Severus monta les escaliers conduisant à son dortoir à pas de loup, et s'apprêta à refermer la porte le plus doucement possible quand il crut entendre un bruit très léger, un peu comme celui que fait une étoffe malencontreusement frottée contre la pierre humide. Il suspendit son mouvement, et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Une élève venait de quitter le dortoir des filles. La silhouette en elle-même, enveloppée dans une cape noire, ne conférait aucun indice quant à l'identité de la personne. Par contre, celle-ci dut sortir sa baguette pour faire un minimum de lumière, révélant ainsi l'éclat d'une chevelure dorée reconnaissable entre mille. Nashira.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien avoir à faire qui nécessite de sortir dans le château à une heure pareille ? se demanda-t-il. Il hésita, se demandant s'il devait ou non la suivre. Mais la fatigue l'emporta sur la curiosité, et Severus referma la porte. Tant pis, il s'occuperait de ça plus tard… Il se glissa dans ses draps frais avec délices après avoir rapidement ôté ses chaussures et sa robe, s'interrogeant sur les motifs de la sortie nocturne de sa camarade. Il s'efforça de penser à autre chose, histoire de pouvoir être un minimum réveillé le lendemain. Mais au moment où il allait enfin s'endormir, Crabbe se retourna brusquement dans son sommeil, privant ainsi Severus du peu de temps dont il disposait pour essayer de récupérer de sa sortie nocturne.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fini ! Un chapitre plutôt ancré sur les opinions diverses de Severus et sa réaction quant à la découverte de la menace Voldemort… Vos commentaires ?

Je poste le prochain (**faits et méfaits** aux dernières nouvelles ; je pense que je m'en tiendrai à ce titre même si le chap n'est pas terminé) au plus vite, càd quand j'aurai commencé le 6 et surtout quand l'occasion se présentera !

J'espère que vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop longtemps !

A bientôt

ombeline


	5. faits et méfaits

**Chapitre 5 : faits et méfaits.**

Les nombreux devoirs qu'il avait dû faire le dimanche avaient empêché Severus de récupérer pleinement de sa nuit mouvementée. Le lundi matin, il se réveilla en retard (ce qui ne s'était jamais produit depuis qu'il était à Poudlard) et se vit donc obligé de sauter son petit déjeuner pour espérer être à l'heure en Potions. Une course effrénée dans les cachots lui permit en bousculant quelques élèves au passage d'arriver en même temps que le professeur, à bout de souffle. Ce qu'aucun des Maraudeurs ne releva, vu qu'ils n'étaient eux-mêmes pas très réveillés et que les cernes de Potter pouvaient rivaliser avec les siennes.

Severus s'installa à sa place à côté de Nashira et sortit ses affaires avec lassitude. Il soupira ; au moins, aujourd'hui Slughorn n'était pas trop pressé de démarrer le cours. C'était toujours un peu de répit de gagné ! Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes de silence prolongé que Severus réalisa que ce n'était pas normal. Il releva la tête : Slughorn, debout devant le tableau, dardait sur ses élèves un regard féroce. Ses yeux dévisagèrent chaque élève à tour de rôle, en s'attardant sur chaque visage comme pour en graver les traits dans sa mémoire. Severus ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu un air si grave sur le visage de son professeur.

Le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant, mais aucun élève n'aurait songé à le rompre. Slughorn toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix, et prit enfin la parole.

-Hier, quand je me suis rendu dans mon bureau pour y préparer mes cours, je me suis aperçu de quelque chose qui m'a d'abord mis en rage, puis, une fois que j'ai été un peu calmé, qui m'a beaucoup déçu. Oui, vraiment beaucoup, insista-t-il. Je tiens donc à préciser à ceux qui apparemment l'ignoraient que les armoires du professeur de Potions ne sont pas une boutique d'apothicaire où on peut venir servir librement ! Et encore, mon exemple était mal choisi, puisque ce que vous avez pris dans mes affaires, vous l'auriez payé si vous l'aviez pris dans une boutique !

Ainsi, c'était donc ça ! songea Severus. Quelqu'un avait été assez fou pour fouiller les affaires de Slughorn ! Mais qui ?

-Poudlard n'est pas un libre service ! cria presque le professeur.

En y réfléchissant bien, Severus ne voyait pas cinquante coupables possibles. Les Maraudeurs et Nashira venaient en tête sur la liste. Les cernes qui mangeaient le visage des Maraudeurs témoignaient de leur sortie nocturne ; ils pouvaient très bien avoir forcé le bureau de Slughorn après avoir tenu leur petite réunion secrète. Et il savait que Nashira avait elle aussi quitté son dortoir deux nuits auparavant. Mais dans chaque cas, il fallait un motif…

-Je n'espère pas que quelqu'un se dénonce. Ca serait trop beau… ironisa Slughorn. Mais j'avoue que, même si d'habitude je n'aime pas faire tester les potions préparées en classe, pour une fois je ne serais pas contre le fait que vous essayiez à tour de rôle les veritaserum amoindris que vous avez réalisés en début d'année. Et oui, dit-il avec un sourire qu'on pouvait qualifier de sadique sur le visage, manque de chance, cette potion se conserve très bien… Et il se trouve que j'ai gardé vos flacons !

-Attendez, professeur ! se risqua Evans.

Elle est folle ! pensa Rogue. Mais après tout, c'était la chouchoute de Slughorn, et donc celle qui avait le plus de chances de se faire entendre. Et puis elle était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait !

-Quoi ? aboya le professeur d'un ton bien moins aimable que celui qu'il employait d'ordinaire pour répondre aux questions.

-Eh bien… hésita-t-elle. Si je peux me permettre, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est quelqu'un de notre année qui a fait le coup ?

-Et moi qui vous croyais attentive en cours, Miss Evans… C'est la journée des désillusions, on dirait ! répondit le professeur d'un ton sec. Puisque personne ne semble l'avoir retenu, sachez que la potion de guérison que vous avez réalisée vendredi dernier possède l'inconvénient de laisser des taches bleues sur les doigts quand elle entre en contact avec la peau. Et ces taches ne partent généralement qu'au bout de deux, voire trois jours ; pire, quand la potion est mal dosée, elles colorent ce qu'on touche. Exactement comme quand vous vous renversez de l'encre sur les doigts et que vous prenez quelque chose dans la main alors que l'encre n'a pas fini de sécher : ça laisse des traces !

A ces mots, certains élèves eurent l'air inquiet. Evidemment ! songea Severus. Il devait y avoir plus d'un maladroit dans la classe à être sorti du cours de vendredi avec de la potion sur les doigts. En y réfléchissant, il se souvenait qu'Alice Hornar avait dû venir avec des gants blancs au bal pour masquer ses doigts devenus bleus après le cours. Et que d'autres, comme Peter Pettigrow que Lupin avait malencontreusement éclaboussé, s'étaient vus confrontés au même problème, à un degré moindre puisque ça n'avait touché qu'une phalange et était donc quasiment impossible à voir. Mais cela ne les disculpait pas, bien au contraire ! Il suffisait d'une tache infime pour se trahir…

Vraisemblablement, Slughorn aussi devait être parvenu à cette conclusion, puisqu'il ajouta :

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je me doute bien qu'il n'y a pas qu'une seule personne à avoir été négligente vendredi ; et il est de toute façon trop tard pour que je puisse déceler quoi que ce soit en regardant vos mains ! Toute la couleur a disparu, à présent ! Celui qui a commis ce larcin a de la chance. Mais je peux quand même le remercier pour sa maladresse, vu qu'en laissant une minuscule trace bleue il m'épargne la tâche d'interroger mes six autres classes ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'espère pas que quelqu'un qui ait été assez lâche pour fouiller dans mes affaires puisse trouver suffisamment de courage pour venir se dénoncer et éviter à ses camarades d'être discrédités. Mis Herchlagh, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Nashira, veuillez donc m'apporter la caisse qui se trouve sur la première étagère de l'armoire située devant vous.

La tension qui régnait dans la pièce devenait palpable. En tout cas, se dit Severus, si c'est Nashira, elle a une sacrée maîtrise d'elle-même ! La jeune fille qui se levait pour obéir au professeur avait un air serein sur le visage. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vue quitter le cours avec de la potion sur les mains, et n'en avait pas remarqué non plus lors du bal, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Et puis, elle n'était pas dans son dortoir au moment du vol… D'un côté, lui non plus n'avait pas passé toute la nuit dans le sien !

Les pensées de Severus furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Dumbledore :

-Voyons, Horace, vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention de faire boire ces potions à vos élèves ? demanda-t-il.

-Albus, répliqua Slughorn qui semblait furieux d'avoir été interrompu, quelqu'un parmi eux ne s'est pas gêné pour fouiller dans mes affaires, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'embêterais avec leurs souvenirs ! Et encore, ce n'est que du veritaserum simplifié !

-Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée, Horace. Celui qui a fait ça ne doit pas vouloir que tous ses camarades soient au courant…

Il se tourna vers les élèves.

-Je vais donc demander au responsable de venir trouver ce soir le responsable de sa maison. Si vous n'êtes pas à Serpentard, vos directeurs respectifs avertiront le professeur Slughorn immédiatement.

-Et si c'est elle ? demanda Franck Longdubat en désignant Nashira. Elle n'appartient à aucune maison de Poudlard !

-Dans ce cas, Miss Herchlagh n'aura qu'à venir me trouver ! répondit Dumbledore avec bienveillance. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Horace, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son collègue, je pense sincèrement que nous connaîtrons bientôt le coupable. Sur ce, je souhaite à tous une bonne journée !

Une fois Dumbledore parti, Slughorn ne mentionna plus l'incident, et fit apparaître au tableau les instructions du jour. Severus n'y prêta qu'une attention discrète, bien trop préoccupé par ses réflexions. Qui pouvait bien avoir besoin d'ingrédients de Potions ? Et surtout, dans quel but ?

Severus vit arriver la fin du cours avec soulagement, comme la majorité des élèves d'ailleurs. Si d'habitude les cours de Potions comptaient parmi les préférés de la plupart des étudiants de Poudlard, celui-ci avait largement fait exception à la règle : deux heures avec un professeur Slughorn de mauvaise humeur, c'était loin d'être une partie de plaisir ! Tout en ramassant ses affaires, Severus songea à nouveau au vol. En y réfléchissant bien, il ne pensait pas que les Maraudeurs étaient coupables : à quoi cela leur aurait-il servi de prétexter d'aller se coucher pour ensuite se rendre dans les cachots, sachant qu'ils étaient persuadés d'être seuls à ce moment-là ? Severus était en effet certain qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué, sinon Potter n'aurait certainement pas parlé de Mangemorts… Et puis, lui ajouta sa conscience, c'est simplement parce que tu ne les aime pas que tu les soupçonnais ! Il essaya de se convaincre du contraire et que c'était seulement parce qu'il les avait vus dans les couloirs, mais y renonça. Après tout, c'était un peu vrai…

Il passa en revue les autres élèves du cours. Mis à part les Maraudeurs, il y avait Longdubat et Hornar, mais ce n'était pas leur genre de traîner la nuit dans les couloirs. Pareil pour Evans et Yemija. Evans prenait son devoir de préfète bien trop à cœur pour ça, et Yemija… C'était Yemija ! Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire ! Quant aux autres… Non, tous les soupçons convergeaient vers Nashira, même s'il était quasiment improbable qu'elle ait fait une erreur de dosage dans sa potion. Mais il était pourtant certain de l'avoir vue dans les couloirs… Il fallait qu'il en aie le cœur net. Et pour ça, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus allait mettre en pratique l'un des proverbes moldus chers à son père.

Il sortit de la salle en traînant le plus possible, de sorte que Nashira (qui sortait souvent dans les dernières à cause du soin méticuleux avec lequel elle rangeait ses affaires) et lui se retrouvèrent seuls dans les couloirs. Alors que celle-ci se dirigeait vers le hall d'un pas égal, il se dépêcha pour revenir à sa hauteur et la héla :

-Herchlagh !

Celle-ci se retourna. Si elle fut surprise en le voyant, elle ne le montra pas, se contentant d'un signe de tête.

-T'as une minute ? continua Severus.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On vient à peine de sortir de Potions et tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Arrête de croire que tu m'es indispensable, ce qui entre-nous est loin d'être le cas, et dis-moi plutôt pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas dit à Slughorn que c'était toi qui avait piqué ses ingrédients ?

Severus en avait assez qu'elle ne prenne jamais rien au sérieux tout de suite, mais qu'elle passe son temps à lui balancer des railleries en pleine figure, même si ce n'était pas méchant. En tout cas, il fallait croire qu'il avait dit la phrase qui allait la faire réagir, puisqu'elle avait immédiatement perdue son expression rieuse. Et à la place, elle affichait un air glacial, presque méprisant, à côté duquel celui de Lucius Malfoy (un imbécile de Sang-Pur de septième année qui se prenait pour la huitième merveille du monde) faisait pâle figure. Si Rogue s'était bien douté qu'elle était dangereuse, il en eut la confirmation immédiate. La voix de Nashira, quand elle lui répondit, était plus tranchante qu'une lame.

-Eh bien, je ne me savais pas aussi bas dans ton estime ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu croire une seule seconde que j'avais volé les affaires d'un professeur ? Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu insinues ? Non seulement tu me traites de voleuse, mais en plus tu sous-entends que je suis lâche ! Et ça ne te gêne pas de bénéficier presque quotidiennement des connaissances d'une délinquante ? Je te croyais plus fier que ça, Rogue !

-Si ce n'est pas toi, explique-moi ce que tu faisais dans les couloirs au moment où les affaires ont été dérobées ?

La voix de Severus n'avait rien à envier à celle de sa camarade question froideur. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en rende compte, mais l'allusion à sa fierté l'avait blessé bien plus que les idioties de Potter ne l'avaient jamais fait. Pourtant, il continua sur sa lancée, au risque de la fâcher encore plus. Prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai, c'était selon son père la seule méthode pour faire avouer quelque chose à quelqu'un.

-Au point où tu en es, avoue directement, ça t'évitera de devoir te contredire…

-Parce que maintenant tu m'espionnes ? On aura tout vu… Ce que je fais la nuit dans les couloirs ne regarde que moi ! En plus, tu te trahis en disant ça. Tu viens de me servir sur un plateau l'information, très intéressante au vu des circonstances d'ailleurs, que tu n'étais pas non plus dans ton dortoir ! Pourtant, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais t'accuser du vol ! Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que si tu avais pour une raison ou pour une autre fouillé chez la vieille limace, tu n'aurais rien laissé qui puisse te compromettre. Sur ce, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai autre chose à faire qu'à perdre mon temps avec toi.

Elle partit aussitôt, laissant sur place un Severus stupéfait, vexé mais malgré tout content. Il était maintenant quasiment certain que ce n'était pas elle. Elle aurait réagi différemment si elle avait été coupable. Par exemple, elle aurait nié être sortie de son dortoir, ou aurait cherché à faire pression sur lui. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, c'était qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre d'une éventuelle dénonciation auprès des professeurs, et que quoi qu'elle ait fait cette nuit-là, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le vol. Mais ça voulait dire qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité du voleur…

La journée se déroula ensuite sans autre incident. Pourtant, Severus était toujours aussi perplexe quand il rentra dans sa salle commune, le soir. C'était l'heure du repas, il s'attendait donc à la trouver déserte. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Avery et Malfoy se trouvaient assis dans un canapé près du feu et semblaient tenir une conversation très animée, ponctuée d'éclats de rire. Severus ne se rappelait pas les avoir déjà vus aussi euphoriques.

-D'un côté, commença Avery une fois qu'il eut reprit son souffle, comment on saura sa réaction ?

Lucius, qui s'était retourné en entendant le bruit du mur, lui répondit en montrant Severus du doigt :

-On n'a qu'à lui demander ! Après tout, il était aux premières loges, il a sûrement des choses intéressantes à dire sur le sujet…

-Si tu le dis… Hé, Rogue ! appela Avery. Viens voir là une seconde !

Severus s'exécuta, curieux. De mémoire, c'était la première fois en plus de cinq ans qu'Avery lui adressait la parole pour lui dire autre chose que « passe-moi le jus de citrouille ».

-Assieds-toi, lui dit Malfoy en lui désignant un fauteuil.

Severus se dirigea vers le siège que Malfoy lui avait désigné, et s'y laissa tomber, tout en jetant à Avery un regard interrogateur.

-Dis, Rogue, lui demanda Avery, comment est-ce que le vieux Slug a réagi quand il a vu qu'il y avait… disons… des trous dans ses réserves ?

Hein ? Se pouvait-il que les septième année aient une part de responsabilité dans cette affaire ? s'interrogea Severus. Ou avaient-ils simplement entendu parler de l'histoire et voulaient se moquer de Slughorn ? Connaissant Malfoy, ça ne l'étonnerait pas…

-Eh bien… commença-t-il d'une voix mesurée.

Il n'allait pas tout leur déballer tout non plus ! S'ils voulaient le savoir, ils n'avaient qu'à trouver un autre pigeon pour les renseigner !

-Disons que si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, reprit-il, tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander. Je ne vois pas ce que ça me rapporterait de te rendre service.

Severus vit Malfoy blêmir sous l'effet de sa tirade. Visiblement, ça ne lui avait pas plu.

-Tu te prends pour qui ? Attends, tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de me tenir tête ! répliqua Malfoy d'un air rageur tout en sortant sa baguette.

Severus, voyant cela, se prépara à sortir la sienne pour parer un éventuel sort. Mais, l'intervention d'Avery lui évita d'avoir à se défendre :

-Laisse tomber, Lucius, répondit Avery. On trouvera bien quelqu'un d'autre à interroger. Tu peux dégager, Rogue.

Severus resta assis quelques instants supplémentaires dans son fauteuil avant de s'en aller, savourant sa victoire, même minime, sur Malfoy. Alors qu'il se levait en prenant bien son temps, Malfoy, qui visiblement n'appréciait pas trop que l'on empiète sur son territoire, grogna :

-T'es sourd ou quoi ? On t'a dit de dégager !

Severus ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un regard qu'il essaya de rendre indifférent. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment bizarre, songea-t-il en quittant la salle commune. C'était curieux qu'ils se soient intéressés aux histoires de Slughorn. En tout cas, cette discussion, si étrange soit-elle, lui avait permis de savoir que les maraudeurs et Nashira étaient innocents. Bon, pour ce qui était des Maraudeurs, il n'en avait rien à faire ; à vrai dire, il aurait même préféré qu'ils soient coupables, au moins ils auraient écopé d'une bonne correction, et auraient perdu les bonnes grâces de Slughorn. Mais pour Nashira, il y avait quand même été un peu fort. Il fallait peut-être qu'il aille s'excuser. Cette perspective l'embêtait beaucoup. Severus avait horreur de présenter des excuses à quelqu'un ; seulement, il fallait avouer que les indications de celle-ci en Potions lui étaient bien utiles. Il allait donc devoir mettre pour une fois sa fierté dans sa poche et aller lui marmonner quelques vagues excuses ; il n'allait tout de même pas en faire des tonnes !

La meilleure solution pour trouver Nashira consistait encore à l'attendre devant la salle commune. Mais elle pouvait très bien ne rentrer que dans plusieurs heures… Et rien qu'à l'idée de devoir répondre aux questions de ses camarades qui ne manqueraient pas de lui demander pourquoi il faisait le pied de grue devant l'entrée de leur salle commune, il abandonna ce projet et décida plutôt d'aller à la bibliothèque en attendant. De toute façon, elle rentrait toujours tard à la salle commune, pourquoi ce jour ferait-il exception à la règle ?

Sitôt sa décision prise, Severus sortit des cachots et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il s'installa dans un coin retiré de la pièce. La bibliothèque était presque déserte à cette heure, mais il ne perdait pas ses habitudes pour autant, et préférait se tenir à l'écart de tout éventuel perturbateur. Alors qu'il passait devant la bibliothécaire pour aller chercher un ouvrage à consulter, celle-ci ne manqua pas lui faire remarquer d'un air pincé que la bibliothèque fermait dans une demi-heure. Décidément, elle portait bien son nom, celle-là !

Une fois installé, Severus ouvrit précautionneusement le livre qu'il avait choisi, et commença à le feuilleter avec attention. Il avait pris celui-ci dans l'espoir de trouver quelques indications sur l'origine de ce Voldemort. Mais, même après avoir parcouru tous les titres des sujets dont traitait_ Généalogie complète des Sang-Pur de Grande Bretagne, _il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne trouverait rien là-dedans. Bon, ses recherches étaient bien sûr limitées par le fait qu'il ne connaissait rien de et homme si ce n'est le nom sous lequel il se cachait. Mais il y avait fort à penser que cet homme, au vu de ses actions, était un Sang-Pur. Il avait donc cherché qui parmi les Sang-Pur était susceptible d'être Voldemort.

Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué par Voldemort. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu susciter chez cet homme une telle haine des moldus et des Sang-de-Bourbe pour qu'il décide de les anéantir ? Que cachait ce nom, ou plutôt, qui ? Absorbé complètement par ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas arriver Mrs Pince et sursauta légèrement quand celle-ci l'enjoignit fermement de sortir. Il s'exécuta, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Ses pas le menèrent d'eux-mêmes aux cachots de Serpentard. Il arriva devant la salle commune, et demanda à Regulus Black qui passait par là si Nashira ne s'y trouverait pas. Celui-ci ayant répondu par la négative (pour une fois qu'il sert à quelque chose, celui-là !), Severus décida de faire un tour dans les cachots en attendant qu'elle rentre.

Il errait sans but quand un bruit de bagarre attira son attention ; il s'approcha, curieux. Ce qu'il vit lui arracha un sursaut, mais il n'allait pas s'en mêler pour autant. Pas la peine de s'attirer des ennuis ! Il allait rebrousser chemin quand il sentit quelqu'un le tirer fermement en arrière, et une main se poser sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. Severus se maudit de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement, mais c'était trop tard. Il semblerait que les ennuis soient finalement venus eux-mêmes à sa rencontre... Il était à la merci de son agresseur, quel qu'il soit.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bon, je poste avce un peu de retard (toujours à cause de mes pronlèmes de net) et je remercie vivement Agathe Potter (elle sait pourquoi).

En tous cas, j'espère que ce chap plaira, et que vous ne m'avez pas oubliée, moi, ma fic et mes petites reviews...(c'est sûrement les vacances qui font que j'en ai eu qu'une pour le chap 4... enfin j'espère! lol)

Bref, gros bisous à tous!

ombeline


	6. conversation musclée dans les cachots

Je dédicace ce chapitre à : AgathePotter, Witchia, Mélinda Potauxroses et à Gabrielle (qui n'a pas encore de pseudo sur ffnet, mais ça viendra ! ). Merci de m'avoir supporté, et vive Sévie ! (Melinda Potauxroses Sevy s'écrit avec un « y » ! Nom de Dieu ! Ou plutôt « Nom d'un chaudron » !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une ou plusieurs reviews sur ma fic (merci particulier à AgathePotter et à Sibyl666)

Je m'excuse pour le retard, le chapitre est écrit depuis longtemps, mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le poster avant. Et, il faut aussi que je fasse passer une annonce : je vais rentrer en première année de médecine, ce qui implique que je vais devoir passer des concours, et donc que je risque de ne pas pouvoir (à mon plus grand regret) continuer cette fic avant un bon bout de temps. Mais je vous rassure, je ne l'abandonnerai pas !

Et, s'il y a parmi vous des lecteurs silencieux, merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici. Je posterai peut-être encore le chapitre 7 dans un temps raisonnable, puisqu'il est écrit. Mais après, il va falloir attendre un bon moment. Encore désolée, mais surtout merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragée, et qui ont laissé des reviews.

ombeline

**Chapitre 6 : conversation musclée dans les cachots.**

Severus se débattit tant bien que mal, essayant d'échapper aux bras qui le tenaient fermement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de lutte silencieuse mais acharnée, il se résigna : son agresseur était plus fort que lui, et il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. En plus, il commençait à être à bout de souffle : la main qui le bâillonnait obstruait partiellement ses narines et l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Il ne restait qu'une option : il devait atteindre sa baguette pour espérer se libérer. Avec prudence, il glissa un bras vers la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il y était presque parvenu quand son agresseur, ayant aperçu le mouvement, resserra sa prise :

-Pas de ça, Rogue. Je te conseille de rester tranquille si tu ne veux pas que je t'amoche encore plus le visage ! murmura-t-il.

Rogue reconnut sans peine la voix qui le menaçait. Et sut alors que la partie était loin d'être gagnée.

-Comme ça, tu cautionnes l'utilisation des Impardonnables ? Tu es conscient que ça pourrait t'envoyer à Azkaban, Avery ? répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Derrière Severus, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et une autre voix intervint dans la conversation :

-Et toi, Rogue, depuis quand tu te soucies de notre bien-être ? demanda Malfoy.

Severus ne le voyait pas, mais il était prêt à parier qu'à cet instant, celui-ci affichait son petit air supérieur de Sang-Pur-que-rien-ne-peut-toucher-à-cause-de-l'influence-de-sa-famille-sur-le-ministère. Et il aurait également parié tout ce qu'il possédait que le nom de Malfoy et l'influence qu'avait toujours eu cette famille sur la communauté magique n'empêcheraient pas Lucius de faire un jour un petit séjour dans la maison des Détraqueurs. Severus sourit en imaginant Lucius couvert de haillons dans une prison sordide, ce qui conduisit ce dernier à lui immobiliser les muscles faciaux d'un simple sort.

-Maintenant que je n'ai plus la désagréable impression que tu te payais ma tête, peut-être daigneras-tu répondre à ma question, Rogue ? reprit-il.

Severus répondit, d'une voix rendue hachée par le sortilège qui lui permettait à peine d'articuler correctement :

-Je ne me souciais pas de ton confort, Malfoy, je m'assurais simplement que tu te souviendrais de cette petite conversation quand tu croupiras dans ta geôle !

Le visage de Malfoy se crispa sous l'effet de la colère.

-Crois-moi, Rogue, je te ferai regretter tes paroles un jour ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire…

Des menaces, maintenant ? Il ne manquait plus que ça ! songea Severus. Comme s'il n'avait pas suffisamment d'ennemis, il venait en plus de se mettre à dos les septième année de sa maison… Ce n'est pas la plus brillante idée que tu aies eue, pensa-t-il. Lucius Malfoy continuait à le fixer, une lueur étrange au fond des yeux. Severus lui rendit son regard en s'efforçant de ne pas ciller. Leur affrontement muet durait depuis presque cinq minutes quand un cri plus fort que les autres leur fit en même temps tourner la tête.

Rogue avait presque oublié la cause de la situation embarrassante dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais celle-ci lui revint immédiatement en mémoire quand il vit Crabbe asséner un violent coup de pied dans les côtes de Caradoc Dearborn, qui cria de douleur. Severus ne savait pas depuis combien de temps Crabbe, Goyle et Parkison s'acharnaient sur Dearborn, mais celui-ci ne ressemblait plus à grand chose, tant il avait pris de coups. Son visage prenait progressivement une teinte violacée, et l'une de ses jambes faisait un angle étrange avec le reste de son corps.

-Simple curiosité, demanda Severus, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça ?

-Devine, répondit Avery, qui avait fini par le lâcher, tout en le surveillant, baguette au poing.

Severus avait bien quelques suggestions en tête, mais il n'avait pas envie de les leur révéler.

-Tu vois, Rogue, renchérit Malfoy, si tu nous avais répondu tout à l'heure, on t'aurai peut-être donné un indice. Mais comme ça n'a pas été le cas, je crains que tu ne doives trouver la réponse tout seul…

-Allez, fais un effort ! Si tu trouves, on te laissera t'amuser un peu avec lui ! dit Avery en désignant Dearborn du doigt. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste… ajouta-t-il, ce qui arracha un éclat de rire à Malfoy.

-Non merci, sans façons ! leur jeta Severus. Vous avez déjà vos trois armoires à glace sans cervelle qui font ça très bien, pas la peine que je leur pique leur travail…

-Dis plutôt que tu as peur de le faire, espèce de lâche ! lâcha Malfoy d'une voix méprisante.

-Pas du tout, je ne vois simplement pas l'intérêt de m'associer dans une affaire qui ne me rapporterait rien d'autre que des ennuis. Et je m'en voudrais aussi de tomber aussi bas que toi, laissa tomber Severus d'une voix tranchante.

Malfoy se jeta sur lui, perdant son sang-froid pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien. Il le plaqua contre le mur, en serrant la gorge de Severus qui suffoqua. Mais Malfoy était bien trop préoccupé par son adversaire pour noter qu'il avait fait tomber quelque chose de sa poche. Ce qui n'avait par contre pas échappé à Severus, qui se contorsionna pour poser le pied sur l'objet en question. Heureusement, Malfoy prit le mouvement de Severus comme une tentative pour échapper à sa poigne, et ne remarqua rien, tout comme Avery dont la vue était cachée par Malfoy.

La main de Malfoy se serrait dangereusement sur la gorge de Severus qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il toujours dans des situations comme celle-ci, où il n'osait jamais répliquer parce qu'il était en position de faiblesse ? Cette fois, il était sans baguette face aux septième année. Et il allait encore devoir encaisser tout sans pouvoir se défendre.

-Hé, Lucius, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais le lâcher ? hasarda Avery. Imagine qu'il parle… A cause de cet idiot, continua-t-il en désignant Dearborn d'un simple geste, on est déjà suffisamment dans le pétrin, pas la peine de s'y plonger encore plus !

Eh voilà qu'Avery prenait sa défense, maintenant ! songea Severus. Hors de question qu'il doive son salut à cet imbécile ! Déjà, la dernière fois, Potter avait arrêté de s'en prendre à lui grâce à l'intervention d'Evans. Et le même scénario était en train de se reproduire. C'était trop pour Severus. Qu'avait-il fait pour que tout le monde l'embête ? Il n'y avait quasiment aucune personne dans ce château qui l'avait un jour laissé tranquille. Pourquoi ? se demanda-t-il. Peut-être que son propre comportement était à blâmer… Prenez Malfoy, pas exemple. Tous ceux qui lui avaient tenu tête un jour s'en étaient amèrement mordu les doigts. Alors que lui avait toujours laissé dire, se disant que les autres finiraient par le laisser tranquille s'il ne répliquait pas. Cette technique n'était vraisemblablement pas la meilleure. Il y avait peut-être du vrai dans le proverbe qui disait que la meilleure défense était l'attaque… Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il ne voulait pas passer la nuit ici, il serait peut-être temps de le mettre en pratique.

Severus n'avait pas de baguette, et physiquement, il était loin de faire le poids dans l'affaire. Soit. Mais il disposait d'autres atouts dont ses ennemis étaient dépourvus. Par exemple, une capacité de réflexion immense, selon ses professeurs. Il serait peut-être temps de la mettre à profit. Analyse la situation ! se sermonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui te donnerait l'avantage dans une telle situation ? La réponse était évidente. Le chef. Les autres n'avaient rien dans la cervelle. Si leur chef se trouvait dans l'incapacité de les diriger, il pourrait partir !

-Pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas présenté d'excuses pour ses insultes à mon rang et à ma famille ! gronda Malfoy pendant ce temps.

Severus choisit ce moment pour s'incruster dans leur conversation. Il allait d'abord essayer de prendre l'avantage dans leur joute verbale. Et il serait toujours temps de passer à autre chose si ça ne suffisait pas.

-C'est toi qui a interprété mes paroles comme des insultes, Malfoy. Moi, je n'en ai dit aucune.

-C'est ça… commença le Serpentard.

-Oh, tais-toi, Malfoy, le coupa-t-il. Après tout, si tu te sens visé, c'est ton problème.

Les traits de Severus se raidirent imperceptiblement alors qu'il s'adressait à Malfoy. Cet imbécile refusait toujours de le lâcher, tant pis pour lui ! Il ne pouvait pas se servir de sa baguette, il s'en passerait. Après tout, Dumbledore disait qu'on ne devenait sorcier qu'à partir du moment où on était capable de s'affranchir du morceau de bois qui ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à canaliser l'énergie magique de son utilisateur. La baguette avait bien sûr ses avantages ; elle permettait par exemple de combattre plus longtemps en duel, ou de mieux diriger les sorts… Mais elle ne devait en aucun cas être indispensable après plusieurs années d'études. Mais pour cela, encore fallait-il avoir du potentiel ! Ce dont il ne manquait pas, d'après ses professeurs. Le moment était venu de voir si leurs dires étaient véridiques, songea Severus. Et dire que ce sort dont il avait lui-même fait les frais avait été à la mode toute l'année dernière et qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à s'en servir avant…

_Levicorpus _! pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Aussitôt, il sentit la pression de Malfoy se relâcher, alors que celui-ci se retrouvait flottant la tête en bas à quelques mètres du sol, ses longs cheveux blonds retombant devant son visage en lui masquant complètement la vue. Severus profita de ce fait pour ramasser l'objet que Lucius avait fait tomber et le mettre dans sa poche. Avery, qui s'était précipité pour retenir Lucius, n'avait rien vu. Severus, après un dernier regard à Dearborn qui était toujours recroquevillé par terre devant Crabbe, Goyle et Parkison qui restaient les bras ballants devant le spectacle de leur chef ridiculisé, voulut s'en aller dans les couloirs. Curieusement, il n'avait pas très envie de se souvenir du contre-sort qu'Avery semblait avoir oublié dans les efforts qu'il déployait pour remettre son chef à l'endroit. Ledit chef étant trop préoccupé à maintenir sa robe en place pour rafraîchir la mémoire de son disciple. Tant mieux ! songea Severus. Malfoy n'avait pas volé ce qui lui arrivait.

Mais d'un autre côté, s'il laissait Malfoy comme ça, il n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. Le mieux était encore de le libérer, comme ça Malfoy lui serait en quelque sorte redevable.

_Liberacorpus _! pensa-t-il avec moins de conviction que la première fois.

Sous l'effet du sortilège, Malfoy retomba lourdement sur Avery, lequel s'effondra sur le sol à cause du poids de son camarade. Malfoy se releva avec tout le mépris dont il était capable plaqué sur le visage. Il fallait pourtant constater que son regard avait perdu toute son efficacité aux yeux de Severus qui avait encore parfaitement en tête la vision de Malfoy dans une posture peu élégante. Malfoy redressa la tête avec superbe, et toisa Severus :

-Tu joues avec le feu, Rogue… Je me demande si je ne vais pas aller te dénoncer à Dumbledore pour ce que tu viens de me faire !

Severus réfléchissait à toute vitesse, se demandant s'il avait bien fait de libérer Malfoy. Que devait-il répondre à ça ? Il se décida finalement à prendre un ton mesuré :

-C'est ton problème… Mais vois-tu, j'ai du mal à voir ce que Dumbledore pourrait me reprocher dans la mesure où je n'ai fait que me défendre. Sans parler de ça, ajouta-t-il en désignant Dearborn toujours étalé par terre. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais laissé sur place. De quoi veux-tu m'accuser au juste ? De t'avoir repoussé de la seule façon qui m'est venue à l'esprit alors que tu étais en train de m'étrangler ?

C'était fini le temps où il encaissait tous les coups sans rien dire. Les autres élèves de Poudlard avaient fini par le considérer comme un bouc émissaire, que tous pouvaient maltraiter sans jamais subir de représailles. Ce qui lui avait conféré une mauvaise réputation de victime. Non ! pensa-t-il. Pas de victime. Tu n'en es plus une.

Malfoy était vraisemblablement arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que Severus, à savoir que ce n'était pas dans son intérêt de riposter, du moins pas pour le moment. Il entrouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à lancer une remarque cinglante, puis se ravisa et tourna les talons, entraînant ses sbires dans son sillage. Severus le regarda partir avec un mélange de fierté et de soulagement. C'était sa deuxième victoire de la soirée sur Malfoy et sa bande ! Et il savait que ses arguments avaient fait mouche. Ni les préfets, ni les professeurs ne seraient avertis ; tout comme il ne soufflerait mot à quiconque de la scène qu'il avait surprise. Ca ne le regardait pas. Bien sûr, Malfoy n'en resterait pas là et chercherait à lui faire payer cet humiliation. Mais la prochaine fois, Severus serait prêt, et il se défendrait. Severus se le jura : il ne connaîtrait plus jamais d'humiliation publique.

Il sourit alors qu'il déambulait dans les cachots humides. On allait entendre parler de lui, et plus comme celui qui avait une fois de plus fait les frais de la dernière farce des Maraudeurs. Ce qui venait d'arriver à Malfoy n'était que le début de sa revanche. Puisque personne n'avait compris que sa passivité n'avait pour seul objectif que sa tranquillité, il allait trouver un autre moyen de leur faire comprendre ! Ceux qui s'étaient attaqués à lui, tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils allaient payer. Et tant pis si tout ça allait lui attirer le mépris de ses camarades, ou s'ils se mettaient à le haïr. C'était toujours mieux que leur pitié ou leur indifférence.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain, lorsque Severus arriva dans la grande sale pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il y régnait une agitation peu ordinaire. Tous les élèves parlaient avec animation, comme s'ils venaient d'apprendre une nouvelle inattendue. Un peu comme si Dumbledore venait d'annoncer qu'il allait y avoir un bal surprise pour Noël. Ce qui, connaissant le directeur, n'étonnerait pas Severus.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers la table de Serpentard où il se glissa à sa place habituelle, après avoir constaté avec ennui que beaucoup d'élèves de sa maison étaient venus à la même heure que lui et que par conséquent, il allait avoir du mal à être tranquille. A peine eut-il formulé cette pensée que Regulus Black, confirmant ses craintes, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur une des rares places vacantes de la table.

-Tu sais quoi ? lui demanda celui-ci, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Si ça se trouvait, la grande nouvelle de Regulus Black était que son frère aîné avait déchiré sa cape en descendant de son dortoir le matin, ou bien que sa copine du moment l'avait plaqué. Rien de bien passionnant, en somme… Mais la seule façon de le savoir consistait à supporter les bavardages intempestifs de Black junior.

-Dis toujours… soupira Severus, d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute quand à l'intérêt plus que limité qu'il portait aux informations de Black.

Rien d'étonnant à cela, vu que la seule fois où le deuxième année lui avait appris quelque chose d'intéressant, c'était le jour de la rentrée, lorsqu'il lui avait raconté comment Sirius Black s'était fait bannir par sa propre mère. Toutes les autres n'avaient servi qu'à assommer Severus et à lui gâcher les repas, qui faisaient jusqu'alors partie des rares moments de la journée que Severus appréciait puisqu'il les passait sans les Maraudeurs pour lui pourrir l'existence. A propos, cette information, il ne l'avait toujours pas retournée à son avantage… Severus se promit de remédier à cet erreur dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Mais, pour une fois, l'ennui qui se peignait dans les yeux de Severus n'échappa pas au regard de Regulus. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard de reproche avant de poursuivre :

-C'est marrant que tu n'en aies pas entendu parler, c'est le principal sujet de discussion ce matin… dit-il tout en se saisissant d'un toast qu'il se mit à mastiquer avec application, retardant ainsi le moment des révélations.

Bon, il le crachait, le morceau ? songea Severus. Si tout Poudlard en parlait, ce n'était peut-être pas si inutile que ça comme renseignement, finalement… En tous cas, Black junior semblait avoir hérité de certains traits de caractère typiques de sa famille. A en croire les ragots qui circulaient dans la salle commune de Serpentard ces derniers temps, la mère de Black avait un caractère plus qu'ombrageux et n'hésitait pas à faire payer aux autres la moindre dérogation à ses principes. D'où le fait que Regulus fasse exprès de le faire patienter s'il s'était aperçu du désintérêt manifeste de Severus pour ce qu'il pouvait avoir à lui dire.

D'ailleurs, pensa-t-il, c'était drôle que le petit Black ne se soit pas aperçu avant qu'il n'accordait que peu d'attention à ses histoires. D'habitude, le mioche était tout impatient de le faire profiter des potins dont il avait entendu parler. Mais il semblait que Regulus ait un peu mûri ces derniers temps. Ce qui n'était après tout pas si surprenant. Le gamin était rentré chez lui pendant les vacances de la Toussaint faute d'avoir quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire, étant donné que seuls les élèves de quatrième année ou plus avaient eu le droit de participer au bal. D'après la conversation que Severus avait surprise le soir de ce fameux bal, c'était sur à cause de son refus d'intégrer les rangs de Voldemort que Sirius Black s'était fait bannir. Nul doute que la vieille folle qui servait de mère à ces deux énergumènes n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de monter la tête de son fils cadet avec toutes ces histoires, recommandant entre autres à son fils d'être plus sélectif dans ses relations, et de porter plus d'attention aux camarades à qui il adressait encore la parole. Eh bien, songea Severus, il allait devoir se méfier de Regulus, maintenant. Inutile qu'il aille rapporter à sa mère quelques petits détails qui pouvaient s'avérer compromettants… La scène de la veille, par exemple.

Mais le changement d'attitude de Black junior n'avait rien de dramatique en soi pour Severus. Il pourrait toujours se trouver une autre source de renseignements. Vu l'utilité de ceux que Regulus lui avait apportés jusqu'à présent, ça ne serait pas une grosse perte !

Entre-temps, le gamin avait fini son toast et, visiblement satisfait de l'attente qu'il avait imposée à son auditeur, continua sur un ton de conspirateur :

-Eh bien, il paraît qu'hier soir, on a retrouvé des traces de sang le long d'un mur des cachots ! J'ai même entendu dire que quelqu'un avait dû aller prévenir Dumbledore en catastrophe pour qu'il se charge lui-même d'emmener la victime à l'infirmerie…

Merde, pensa Severus. Il aurait dû se douter que cette histoire ne resterait pas longtemps secrète. Quoique, en y repensant, il n'avait rien à voir dans l'affaire Dearborn. Il n'avait fait que rendre à Malfoy la monnaie de sa pièce, d'une manière peu élégante, il est vrai, mais pas dangereuse ni compromettante. La seule chose qu'on pouvait lui reprocher, c'était d'avoir laissé Dearborn par terre alors qu'il était aussi mal en point. Comment les moldus appelaient-ils ça, déjà ? Ah oui ! La non-assistance à personne en danger. L'inconvénient des académiciens modus, c'est qu'ils employaient tout de suite les grands mots ! songea-t-il.

Pourtant, Severus ne regrettait absolument pas ses actions. Aider Dearborn ? Et puis quoi encore ! Comme si quelqu'un l'aurait fait pour lui ! A par les ennuis, ça ne lui aurait rien apporté !

-Et tu sais qui est la prétendue victime ? demanda-t-il néanmoins à Regulus pour donner le change.

Il savait que le gamin ne se rendrait compte de rien cette fois-ci. Quand il y prenait garde, Severus était en effet redoutable dans l'art de cacher aux autres ses sentiments véritables. Et, même si Regulus était plus averti qu'il y a quelques mois, il ne restait quand même que débutant dans une matière où Rogue était depuis longtemps passé maître.

-Non… Je doute qu'on le saura un jour, d'ailleurs ! soupira Black avec fatalisme. Personnellement, je me vois mal aller demander à Avery s'il sait quelque chose ! sourit-il, apparemment ravi de sa blague.

Pauvre idiot ! l'insulta mentalement Severus. Il ne lui était vraisemblablement pas venu à l'idée que la personne qui ne paraîtrait pas à la grande salle plusieurs jours de suite serait forcément celle qu'il cherchait ? Eh bien, s'il voulait être à la hauteur des espoirs que sa redoutable mère avait sûrement placés en lui, Black avait des progrès à faire… Maman Black ne se contenterait sans doute pas des capacités de son fils à déceler l'ennui sur le visage des gens à qui son rejeton avait le malheur de parler plus de cinq minutes.

-Et moi je n'irai pas le demander à ta place, lança Severus d'un ton sec, mettant ainsi un terme à leur discussion.

Sur ce, il se leva et partit en direction de son premier cours de la journée, à savoir Métamorphose. Il était à peine parvenu au couloir qui menait à sa salle de classe qu'une voix l'interpella :

-Monsieur Rogue ?

Severus se retourna, curieux de voir la personne qui lui parlait d'une manière si correcte. A sa plus grande surprise, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Albus Dumbledore, qui le fixait par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Qu'est-ce que le vieux fou pouvait bien lui vouloir à un moment pareil ? Severus ne répondit rien, attendant que le directeur prenne la parole. S'il excellait à dissimuler les expressions de son visage, Severus était en effet moins sûr de la maîtrise de sa voix. Pour tromper les Regulus Black, ça suffisait, mais il ne voulait pas donner au directeur de Poudlard la possibilité de déceler l'inquiétude qui commençait à agiter son élève.

-Voudriez-vous me suivre dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix qui, elle, ne laissait rien présager quant aux raisons d'une telle convocation.

La mort dans l'âme, Severus suivit son directeur. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait largement préféré subir ses heures de cours normales. On ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec Dumbledore, mais étant donné les événements de la veille, il y avait à penser que le directeur ne le convoquait pas pour le plaisir de lui offrir un petit déjeuner supplémentaire.


End file.
